Flower of Gondor
by jjkearse4
Summary: Mirwen is a simple maiden with a rare beauty for the race of Men. But when a soldier of Rohan comes to Lossarnach, her whole world is changed. Read if You want, I neeed to fix it!


Chapter 1: The soldier

The young adolescent girl walked amongst the blossoming apple trees. Her long waist-length, auburn hair and elegant white gown trailed behind her. She held a hardcover red book in her right hand and her pale blue eyes darted across the page reading the lines of words. "Mîrwen! Mîrwen!" she heard her name called and turned around. She saw her younger sister, Nauriel hurrying towards her. Once at her she seemed to bubble with excitement.

"Sister. Calm down," Mîrwen said taking her sisters shoulders. "What is it?" she marked her place in her book by placing a piece of gold satin on the page and turned back to Nauriel.

"Well, I just saw people from Minas Tirith arrive! It's the women of the Houses of Healing! There here to recruit new healing women!" Nauriel jumped up and down as she gave her sister the news.

Mîrwen's face lit up at that. Long had she dreamt to see the lovely, Ladies of the White city, and now they were here in Imloth Melui! It was such an honor for the people of her town of Imloth Melui to be accepted there for they are so small many do not know them. She took Nauriel' hands and they ran for the streets.

They came to the side of the dirt streets and Mîrwen looked with wonder at the women on beautiful chestnuts and bays as they road into the small town. She followed them along with several other young maidens to the main hall. There they dismounted their horses and waited for the lord of the Imloth, Forlong. He came out of the beautiful wood lodge with a smile upon his face.

Forlong was a heavy man no doubt but his heart was light and happy. He was the kindest and sweetest man ever. He was in his late fifties, had long black hair, and squinty dark eyes. "Welcome my ladies!" he said with a bow.

The women did the same and an older woman came forward, "I am Ioreth. Stewardess of the Houses of Healing. As you know, we are here to recruit new ladies for the Houses," she turned to the crowd, "young ladies."

A hush came over the girls when Forlong spoke, "Yes well, we have some young ladies picked out for you. U-uh, Lynel the list please," a skinny short man came over and handed a rolled up piece of paper to the king. He began to read off the names, "Myra daughter of Micah. Canella daughter of Cameron," he read off the whole list and got to the end. In total eighteen young ladies of all ages stood with the Healers.

Mîrwen was crushed, all her life she wished to heal people and when her chance finally came she lost it. Nauriel touched her shoulder, "I am sorry sister. Maybe next time."

Mîrwen held back her tears and turned to her sister, "You're right. There's next time. For now I guess I'll just have to stay here and work on the farm."

Right when she said Ioreth called the girls back. All rushed over and she smiled at them, "I have a special list with four more names on it. The four ladies I say will travel to Minas Tirith with us and start working in the Houses," she unrolled the paper. "Now. Laila daughter of Lynel," a young woman with long tawny hair tied into a braid down her back stepped up to Ioreth. "Shia daughter of Lia," a small girl probably no more than eleven stepped up. Her face was pink from excitement and her blonde hair was in two pigtails. Ioreth read the next two names, "Janara daughter of Carsin and Mîrwen daughter of Morwen.

Mîrwen felt a sudden surge of joy. She walked next to Janara a fourteen year old girl she knew to live near her home. Janara was very pretty, she had shoulder-length thin brown hair, soft grey eyes, a slender body, and a graceful face. Though Mîrwen thought Janara was prettier than herself others begged to differ. Mîrwen was the average height of any woman, had long thin auburn hair, freckles that stretched from her left cheek to her right, and kind green eyes. She too was slender and had a nice face but of all the maidens desired, Mîrwen was desired most by men and boys her age. Though she refused every marriage offer that came to her. That was the good thing of having a noblewoman as a mother, she was allowed to choose who she married. She was looking for the perfect man to marry as well.

She stepped up next to Ioreth and smiled. Ioreth looked back at the crowd and smiled, "There you have it, twenty-two young and beautiful young ladies for healers. It will not be us who recruit you ladies in the next four years," she held her arms out to the women who stood before her at the bottom of the steps but instead turned to the girls, "but them. They will come back to the peaceful region of, Lossarnach, and get new maidens. Then it will be them and so on who recruit you. Build on your healing skills ladies and maybe, just maybe you'll be chosen. Come girls."

They walked away into the main lodge where eight men in leather, chainmail, and very elaborate brown, green, red and gold armor sat with several other young women. Mîrwen looked to Janara who seem just as confused. "These are ladies from Rohan may I introduce, Morwen," a young woman in her late twenties nodded her head. "Déorwyn," a girl about nineteen like Mîrwen nodded. "And Guthwyn," the third girl was as old as Shia but had just as many manners (Mîrwen thought more than the other ladies of Rohan did). She curtsied unlike the others. "They have volunteered to be healers in the Houses. These are their guards," the guards bowed to the ladies of Lossarnach.

One in particular caught Mîrwen's eye. He must've been two years older than her but she found him immensely attractive. He had long golden hair that fell around his shoulder save his bangs that were tied back out of his face to make a ponytail that hung with the rest of his hair. His kind sapphire eyes made her spine tingle, and her knees wobble. His broad shoulders matched the rest of what must have been a moderately muscular body. His face was the most handsome Mîrwen's kind eyes had ever laid on. The guards rose the young man's eyes were locked upon Mîrwen's.

She quickly turned her gaze away but soon found herself looking back at him with the same look of passion. "Bring in the visitors," Ioreth said not even turning from her conversation with the king of Rohan, Théoden. The doors were opened the immediate families of the Lossarnach women came flooding in with open arms and cries of joy.

Mîrwen found Nauriel and drew her aside, "Who is that soldier?" she asked pointing to the young man who was now laughing with his comrades.

"That's Prince Théodred son of the king Théoden. Very handsome is he not?" Nauriel asked back smiling at her elder sister.

"Aye. He is," her gaze was fixed on him yet again this time no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break it.

Nauriel saw and smiled then saw their mother, "Mîrwen, mama!" Mîrwen snapped out of her gaze and turned her attention to their mother.

A respectful woman Morwen of Lossarnach was. Clad in a regal gray gown with gold, red, and deep green flower embroidery around the neck. Her deep chestnut hair with gray streaks through it was tied into a coronet that circles the back of her head. She held out her hands and Mîrwen took them. "I am so proud of you my daughter!" she said pulling Mîrwen into a hug. "Such an honor to be a healer in the Houses. Your father, Gods rest his soul, would be ecstatic about this."

"Yes and with her choice of love," Nauriel added in. Mîrwen shot her a look of pure shock she didn't expect Nauriel to tell!

"Love?" ask their mother pulling away from Mîrwen and smiling. "What does she mean, 'love' Mîrwen? Answer me!"

Mîrwen let out a sigh, "It's not love. It's just," she looked to Théodred, "That young man there. He is the most handsome I've ever laid eyes on. I never said I loved him though. Am I not allowed to look at a handsome young man?"

Morwen smiled at her young daughter and brushed her hair away from her face, "Of course daughter," she kissed her head.

Ioreth raised her hands and all went quiet, "We shall now depart for Linhir then onward for Minas Tirith. Soldiers if you could, escort the ladies to their horses."

Mîrwen gave a last hug to her sister and mother. With tears in her eyes Morwen let her daughter go with the other maidens. Nauriel took her from the hall to the street where they could watch Mîrwen leave.

The soldiers led the ladies out the back of the lodge to where a number of horses where. There were: greys, duns, chestnuts, bays, dabbles, pintos, and a whole other assortment. Mîrwen counted at least sixty! Well, with all the soldiers and the senior healers and the luggage they'd need that many. However, she had her own white mare that she would ride, Nenya. She then spotted her in the midst of the herd. She smiled as Nenya seemed to eye the other unknown horses. The king of Rohan turned, "Those of you with horses, they are over there. If without, come with us."

Mîrwen, Shia, and Janara hurried over and found their horses waiting for them. They were instructed to mount up and did as they were told. Ioreth and the other senior healers came out and mounted their horses...sidesaddle position. Mîrwen's face fell when she saw that. Sidesaddle left her in pain and she did not want to ride like that. To her surprise they were not made to instead, had to follow the healers out towards the gates. They waved to their friends and family on the side who cheered them on. Mîrwen saw Nauriel and her mother. Both had tears in their eyes and Morwen smiled sadly. As they exited the gates and got to the lower road Mîrwen looked back at Imloth Melui. The people looked down from the ridge at the passing group, waving and cheering. She saw Nauriel standing next to a small boy smiling. She too smiled. She raised her hand and yelled, "I'll see you later then!"

"I suppose so!" Nauriel yelled back. "I'll miss you sister!"

"And I you dear one!" she lowered her hand and stared up at her town.

She heard a horse behind her and turned only to see the young soldier. "Milady we must continue on. We have to reach Linhir by nightfall."

Mîrwen nodded and looked back up at Nauriel. Her cheeks were flushed and her sister took great amusement in this. "It's alright sister! If you wrote me the details I won't tell!" she began to laugh.

Mîrwen made a face and wheeled her horse around to join the group. They all started north for the city of Linhir.

Chapter 2: Minas Tirith

They arrived in Linhir later that day. Mîrwen was saddle-sore and extremely tired as were the other young ladies. She just couldn't believe that they made as fast as they did. Linhir was a small city made of white stones like Minas Tirith itself. They stayed in a villa in the countryside on the outskirts of town. Mîrwen (to her misfortune) got a room right next to Théodred. She often heard him walking from one end of the room to the other. "I wonder what for," she often thought to herself.

When the time came to leave Mîrwen watched from the balcony as the soldiers and workers readied the horses. She heard the door open and turned around to see Théodred coming out of his room. She hurriedly turned back to looking over the workers and soldiers and he came next to her, "You know you don't have to be nervous around me," after a few moments of silence he spoke again. "What's our name?

She looked at him even though she did not want to, "Mîrwen and I am not nervous," she turned her attention back to the workers and soldiers hoping he had believed her. But then that changed.

Théodred raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Then why do your cheeks flush? You cannot tell me that your stomach doesn't twist and turn as it would when nervous," a smile that seemed to light the area came across his face.

Mîrwen couldn't help but laugh at him. He was right, she did do those things. She looked over at him, "And you?"

"What do you mean?" the prince asked jokingly, standing straight and puffing out his chest. "What do you mean: and you"

Mîrwen chuckled again and asked in her soft voice, "Haven't you ever felt that way around a woman?" she turned her head so her beautiful hair dangled to the right over the railing.

Théodred leaned back down onto the railing and looked into the White Mountains. "I honestly can say, I have never felt that way with a woman yet."

Mîrwen looked into the young prince's face. He had to have felt that way with someone. Then again, maybe he hadn't maybe he was like her and was waiting for someone special.

Théodred looked at her again, "And you? Have you felt like that before you met me?" he stared at her loving eyes.

Mîrwen stared into his eyes searching for something to say. In truth she hadn't felt like that before she met Théodred. But she didn't want him to know especially with him being a prince! She stood straight, "That is no question for a lady."

She started to walk away when the prince called to her, "And is it any different for a man?" she stopped as she got to the second stair. She heard his leather boots clack as he walked towards her. "Is it?"

She turned to face him. Lost for words she just turned and walked down the steps to where the other ladies and soldiers were mounting their steeds.

Théodred stared after her wondering what her answer would've been to his first question. Did she ever feel like that before she met him?

They arrived at Minas Tirith by near dusk. Mîrwen stared in wonder at the beautiful white city. It went so high up into the sky. It wasn't built normally either it was carved from the White Mountains themselves. There were seven levels each walls of them being higher than the lower one. She however saw at the first level a small black all outlining the lower parts of it. When she asked Ioreth she said it was the City Wall made from the black stones from the Misty Mountains. They came to the Great Gate which was wrought of steel and iron.

When they opened they gave a mighty moan and revealed a huge the first level which was the biggest level of the city. There was a tall triangular rock that came from the center of the city and the people of Minas Tirith called it the 'keel' of the city for it was shaped as one. The first level was very elaborate. There was a central market which was called the King's Market named after the market of the ancient Noldorian city, Gondolin, the homes were next to each other and the windows were opened to allow to summer breeze in.

Mîrwen gazed up at the top of the city where she made out the Tower of Ecthelion or more commonly known as the citadel. It was the last and highest level of the city. But before Mîrwen would ever set foot there they had to go to the sixth level where the Houses of Healing were. She looked at Shia who was ten times more amazed then herself.

Once in the sixth level the horses were taken to the stables and they all went to the Houses. It was well past the twelfth hour now and Mîrwen felt her eyes begin to get heavy. She was shown to a room in the eastern side of the Houses. She stepped into it and sighed when she saw how comforting it looked.

It was simply made of white stoned like the rest of the city. In the front left corner sat a small table and two chair. On the table was a vase of red and white roses and a bookshelf with many dozens of books sat with and armchair next to a window veiled by thin blue curtains facing the courtyard of the Houses. There was a bed in the far center of the room where another window overlooked the vast plains of Pelennor. The blankets were made of blue wool and the pillows of white. She looked in the dresser at the bottom of the bed and found clothes made for her. They were blue and grey dresses made of silk, wool, and satin. She took one out and found it to be rather beautiful. She placed it back in and opened the second drawer she found nightdresses. They were of satin and were very thin. Half were short sleeved and would fit her torso tightly and the other half were long sleeved and opened at the elbow.

Mîrwen fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. A fire in the small fireplace directly across from her bed yet at a safe distance gave the room warmth and assisted several candles in candle-holders by giving light. She opened them and sat up and looked around. She knew she should go to sleep but she couldn't she wondered where Théodred was taking up quarters.

She got up and changed from her reddish-brown travel gown to one of the grey silk gowns. It too like all the others fit her torso snuggly and was loose around her legs. The tight sleeves stopped at her elbow. She did her hair in a braid and slipped into the ladylike slippers provided. She grabbed her cloak and stepped into the courtyard where she found the other girls from Imloth and Rohan were.

The courtyard of the Houses was more of a garden. It had a lovely fountain in the center of the four stone walkways. There were flowers of every kind everywhere in the square. Pergolas were scattered about allowing shelter from the sun to the women when they had down time.

Mîrwen walked along pillared hall until she came across Ioreth, "Milady," she said with a curtsy. "Might you know where the Prince Théodred may be?"

Ioreth smiled, "Of course. He is down the hall on the right," she pointed to where the prince's room door was.

"Thank you milady," Mîrwen said curtsying again. She walked down to his room and knocked on the door.

She heard a come in and entered to see Théodred sitting at a table in a red woolen tunic, dark brown leggings and suede boots that went to his knee. "Mîrwen," he said beaming a smile and standing from his chair. He pulled up another chair for her, "Please sit."

She sat down in the wooden chair and rubbed her arms. Théodred's room was very much like hers save a second window. Théodred sat across from her with a smile still on his face. "So what brings you?" he asked her pouring some dark steaming liquid into cups. Mîrwen recognized the smell as coffee which she loved. He handed a cup to her and held up a spoonful of sugar and a pitcher of milk. She accepted and he poured them in. "So? What brings you at this hour?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well. I-I w-was just w-wondering where y-you were staying. I'm sorry I should've waited till morning. I'll go," she stood and started for the door.

"No!" Théodred exclaimed standing. "No don't...don't go. Stay please. I am not tired yet. Here, sit," he gestured for the chair.

Mîrwen turned and sat back down. She didn't know why she was still nervous around Théodred. She knew she needn't be but not matter what anyone said she always would be. "I-I was just wondering w-where you were staying. I thought it'd be good to see a friend," she said holding her cup in her hands. "I'm sorry for coming on s-short notice. I-I just was so tired when we arrived but when I saw the room and changed I knew I couldn't sleep. So I came to find you. I'll go now," she started for the door again.

Théodred stood again, "Why are you so hesitant around me?" he walked to Mîrwen who was now at the door.

She turned to face him, "Because," she saw he looked at her with the same compassion she did him. "Because of the way you're looking at me right now."

Théodred didn't think twice. Instead he pressed his lips against hers. Mîrwen's hands found their way around his neck and his around her waist. When she pulled from him she couldn't help but hold on to him, "I am sorry. I do not know why I acted like that."

"I know. I shouldn't've pushed the issue. I should've let you walk away and never have even spoke to you. That might've made things better."

Mîrwen shook her head, "It wouldn't've. If you never spoke to me then, we would have never be here at this point," she looked up at his face, "we would never be in love."

Théodred looked into her eyes. She was right, if he let her alone then they would never be in love.

Chapter 3: Edoras

As the days passed Mîrwen became rather attached to Théodred. On the days Mîrwen had her down time they walked arm in arm in the courtyard or road in the countryside. Théodred and the Rohan riders stayed in Minas Tirith for a whole two months until he had to leave. Rohan was very far and they wanted to recover strength. Mîrwen wanted him to stay so bad but knew he had Rohan to look after and his father went home early. His father was sick. Well at least that's what they called it. Théoden's mind had been overthrown and Rohan taken over by the eat wizard Saruman, head of the Istari (wizards). Théodred had to hurry home and defend Rohan from the Uruk-Hai that Saruman had created. The Uruk-Hai were half elf half orcs that were extremely tall and could move in sunlight and faster than a regular orc. It turns out that Saruman was planning to attack Rohan soon. It was Théodred's job to defend his country.

They stood together at the statue of Elendil Minas Tirith's first king in the first level of the city. Théodred held Mîrwen's hands to his chest and their faces were inches apart. They spoke softly to one another saying things that came from the heart. "Must you go now?" Mîrwen asked.

"If only I didn't. I will see you again soon," Théodred replied kissing her hands.

Mîrwen knew she was going to cry, "Not soon enough. If it weren't for Saruman you need not leave."

Théodred lifted her chin, "Mîrwen I will be back. Do you understand?" she nodded and he kissed her brow. "Write me okay?" he pulled from her only when he was summoned to go. He again lifted Mîrwen's chin. Looking into her beautiful pale-blue eyes he kissed her. When he pulled he kept hold of her hand until it could stretch no further. He mounted his horse and he and his guards rode through the Great Gate. Mîrwen ran to the wall and watched them ride across Pelennor. Tears welded in her eyes as she stepped down from the wall. I will not cry. He'll be back.

It was two years before Théodred came back. In those two years many things happened. Mîrwen worked her way up to second in charge of the Houses of Healing. Her way with herbs and how she healed appealed to Ioreth and she gave her higher and higher positions. Mîrwen was now free to go and do what she wanted. As long as she finished recording the patients that came throughout the day (which she always did) she was allowed to do as she pleased.

She wrote Théodred almost every week and he replied with another letter. She received one letter from him that said he was coming to visit her on the twenty-first of January. That was tomorrow! Mîrwen was so excited. She readied everything from her room to the Houses themselves.

When Théodred arrived Mîrwen ran into his arms. They went to the Houses and walked amongst the flowers in the courtyard. Théodred told her of how his father grew worse every day and how Saruman's henchman, Gríma, was deceiver and sought to exile both Théodred and his cousin, Éomer. Théodred turned to Mîrwen when they came to one end, "Come back to Edoras with me. Stay there for just a month. Then you may go back home. Please?"

Mîrwen sighed as she thought it over. They would need her here in the Houses but she wanted to be with Théodred so badly. After a while of thinking she looked up into Théodred's eyes, "Of course I'll come. Perhaps when we arrive your father will be better."

Théodred smiled and hugged her, "I hope he will be. He'll be pleased that I found someone to love," he took her hand in his and they continued to walk through the square.

After a week they were ready to leave. Mîrwen told Ioreth she'd be gone and gave Janara her position until she returned. They made their way across Pelennor, and to the city of Pelgair where a boat awaited them on the Anduin River. They rowed all the way the Cair Andros, an island not that far from Minas Tirith. They camped there for the night and made for River Entwash and from there River Snowbourne. They arrived right at Edoras that night and came up to the golden hall of, Meduseld more commonly known as, the Great Hall. Mîrwen then saw how right Théodred was when he said Théoden was sick. His hair was everywhere and his body seemed to swell. His eyes were glasslike and his fingernails were like claws. Théodred went over and knelt next to his father, "Father. This is Mîrwen. This is the girl I told you about," I Mîrwen curtsied. "She is going to stay here for a while. Father? Will you not say anything?" Théoden simply kept his head down and his eyes on the floor.

Théodred stood and sighed. Mîrwen took his hand, "It's alright love. He'll get better. Now, where are your cousins?"

Théodred turned to her and smile. He led her to a door on the left and behind there was a sitting room. A blonde man and woman sat on divans. The woman read a book while the man looked over papers. They stood and the woman ran over, "Théodred!" she cried embracing him. The man came over and patted his back.

Théodred brought Mîrwen forward, "This is Mîrwen. She'll be staying here for a while. Mîrwen, this is Éowyn and Éomer."

Éowyn was very pretty. She had long thin blonde hair that she let loose around her shoulders. Her face was dotted with freckles. She wore a white gown with golden embroidery around the neck and a crown that looked wrought of golden branches. She smiled and it seemed to be like her cousin's, it lit up the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mîrwen," she said curtsying.

Mîrwen did the same then looked up at Éomer. He was tall like Théodred, his blonde hair had brown streaks through and his bangs were tied back like Théodred's (that seemed to be the way the nobles of Rohan with longer hair kept it). He had kind hazel eyes and a stubbly beard and mustache. He looked older than Théodred and Éowyn yet still young.

He smiled at her, his smile like his sister's and cousin's. "It is nice to finally meet you Mîrwen. You've been all my cousin has talked about since he left Minas Tirith."

Mîrwen moved closer to Théodred. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "That's good to hear. At least he hadn't forgotten me."

They all chuckled. Éomer and Théodred went off and talked about Saruman. Éowyn pulled Mîrwen aside, "Let's go down into the city and walk. It would be good to talk with the love of my young cousin's life," they both chuckled a bit before going to grab cloaks.

Edoras was a hilltop and side city. The homes were made of wood and the roofs thatched with the very grass of the plains. The town was protected by a huge wall made of wood that stretched around the bottom of the hill. At the back of the hill it was a sheer cliff. Meduseld was on the very top of the hill standing proud overlooking the plains. The doors of certain house doors had gold decorated doors. Horse heads were common as was the symbol. Rohan was the country of horses. The best cavalry men in all Middle-Earth and the best horsemen in the world. The horses were fast and resilient and the men themselves were quick and smart.

Mîrwen noticed the people of Edoras looked depressed. Éowyn said that they were sad because of Théoden's sickness. But that was common. The people of Rohan seemed close to each other, whether they were family or not. And Théoden was a king. He was no exception.

Both of the women were in black velvet cloaks. Miniver laced the bottom of both and they had elegant gold brooches. The cold wind blew both of their hair around them. Mîrwen was surprised to find it so cold in this time of year. But then again, it was mid-February. They talked for a while about Mîrwen's home and her family. It seemed Éowyn was taken under uncle's wing when she was only a young child when her mother died from sickness and her father of grief. Éomer was eight and she four.

Mîrwen looked to Éowyn, "So tell me, has Théodred always had an interest in women?" they walked back up the long road with their guard not far off.

Éowyn shrugged, "Not really. He hadn't really taken much notice to them and wasn't all that interested in finding one. But when he came back from Minas Tirith, he couldn't stop talking about this one girl. He said she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on," Mîrwen blushed a little. "He couldn't wait to go back. But he and my brother were worried with Saruman and the Uruk-Hai. He was so mad at himself for not bringing you back beforehand. He said he was ashamed."

Mîrwen shook her head, "I cried at first but I told myself I knew he'd be back. My life as a healer wasn't pleasant. I had to stitch, clean, stitch some more, clean some more, and sometimes, I had to amputate," tears filled Mîrwen's eyes as she recalled the times she did these things. "It was hard. And to think, I had to wake up to it the next day. And I only have these clothes," she displayed her grey skirts.

They stopped and Éowyn looked down. She hadn't noticed how plain Mîrwen's clothes were! Her own clothes were graceful and elegant. "Why are they so plain?"

"Well the Houses of Healing have policy. If you are intending to stay for your life and do not already have children, and you are still young. You must remain a virgin until your deathbed. I hate that rule. I want my own children. I want a family. Ioreth enforces that policy a great deal. She was born into the Houses before the act."

Éowyn shook her head, "Well, we'll have to fix that. And your clothes. Come on," they walked up through the city until they came to the steps of Meduseld. A man in a black bear fur-line coat and black and silver robes stood with evil looking men in browns and blacks. This was Gríma Wormtongue.

He was a small man. Sickly looking and his skin plain down white. He had eyebrows so thin that they were barely visible. His teeth were discolored and hideous.

He looked the young women up and down. "Milady," he addressed Éowyn whose face had fallen at the sight of him. She now bore a scowl. "I was ready to send my men out to get you. We here were worried. Can't be wandering off like that. We might never be able to find you," he looked at Mîrwen. His gaze was now fixed upon her. "Who is this?"

"This is Mîrwen. My cousin's...lover," Éowyn replied. Mîrwen's gaze jerked to her friend. "Yes. She is his lover. And she doesn't want to be bothered by other men. Least ways yours," they pushed past the now confused Gríma.

"I am not Théodred's lover!" Mîrwen exclaimed as they walked into the hall. She stood in front of Éowyn very flushed.

Éowyn smiled, "That will change tonight!" just then Théodred and Éomer came from the sitting room both laughing.

Mîrwen turned around and smiled back. "Have a nice talk?" she asked moving into Théodred's side hug.

"The best," he replied kissing the top of her head. He looked to his cousin's, "Well we'll see you at dinner. Yes?"

They were about to part when Éowyn grabbed Mîrwen's hand. "We were going to go dress differently for supper. Is that okay?"

The men shrugged for they too, would dress more comfortably in tunics and trousers. Éowyn giggled and led Mîrwen to her room.

Chapter 4: The Uruk-Hai

Éowyn's room was very grand. She had a four poster bed with deep red curtains. A huge bear fur was stretched across the immensely dark green blankets. She opened a wardrobe and took something under arm. It was deep blue and gold. She took a set of boots and took those under her arm. She threw something at Mîrwen. "Put it on. No questions. Do it!"

Mîrwen hurried to the washroom and changed into the dress that covered her feet entirely. It was light blue with a russet-brown corset overtop. The short-sleeved dress opened at the bottom of the corset revealing a white underdress sewn to the inside. It was tight on her torso showing off her upper curves and from the hips down was loose. She wore a tall pair of deep brown boots with gold clasps on the outer sides. She came out into the main bedroom and saw Éowyn in a deep blue gown with a silver horse necklace. The horse was rearing in front of an ocean.

Éowyn smiled, "I knew it! It fit!" she dug in the wardrobe and pulled out several more dresses like it but in different colors. They were reds, greens, yellows, purples. Mîrwen had never seen so many beautiful things in her life. "While you're here you wear these. They are too short for me and I hate them on me. But you look gorgeous in them. I'll keep them in here Théodred won't women's clothing in his wardrobe."

Mîrwen nodded then asked a question that had been nagging at her. "What did you mean 'that will change tonight'?"

Éowyn smiled at her new friend's curiousness. "What do you think?" she put a hand on her hip as she led Mîrwen to a desk with a mirror. She sat her down and undid her braid.

Mîrwen thought for a moment. "Éowyn!" she exclaimed seeming to understand. Éowyn let out a laugh. "I told you, I can't. Not if I want to stay in the Houses."

"Who's to say they need to know? Besides, every girl deserves a life and freedom. Let old Ioreth to me. I'll sort her out just fine," Éowyn began brushing Mîrwen's hair. Her own golden hair was in a side braid that looked very nice over her blue gown.

"How? You live in Rohan and she lives in Minas Tirith. You can't just yell from here to there. And besides, she old. I mean old. You can't be too harsh on her," her hair was now silky smooth but Éowyn wanted it softer.

"I'll write her a letter. You give it to her once you return and then you may have a life," she began to comb Mîrwen's hair now.

"I have a life Éowyn. I just can't..." she trailed off not wanting to say the word she knew she had to say. She tried to think of a different word.

"Have sex?" Éowyn asked raising an eyebrow. Mîrwen's eyes grew wide and Éowyn laughed aloud. "I am teasing. I'm letting your hair down. It looks pretty that way."

Mîrwen looked beautiful. Her hair surrounded her shoulders and back. Éowyn bent down, "See? I can make you look pretty too."

Mîrwen smiled and looked up at her. "Thanks. I haven't looked like this in a while," she stroked her stunning hair. They walked into the dining hall where Théodred and Éomer sat at a table drinking from a silver goblets.

Théodred near dropped his when he saw Mîrwen. She had looked ten times more beautiful than when he laid his eyes on her the first time. The dress showed her off giving him a lustful look in his eyes.

The two women sat down across from them and Théodred didn't take his eyes off of Mîrwen all of dinner. When they were served they ate merrily Mîrwen receiving several looks from Théodred.

After dinner it was extremely late. Somehow Mîrwen and Éowyn managed to get Éomer very drunk causing him to almost break his bed when he fell in it. They all drank their fill and stumbled every now and again. Mîrwen never let Théodred drink too much if he was going to bed her.

Théodred took Mîrwen to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked off her boots.

It was two weeks after that night that Mîrwen found out...she was pregnant! She saw it coming. She'd have to come up with an excuse before she went home to Minas Tirith. She spent her time with Éowyn who was very excited about the pregnancy. Théodred was excited too. He yelled with joy when he found out. Gríma on the other hand wasn't. He gave hateful looks at Mîrwen and Théodred when they were together and passed him in the halls. She didn't know why he hated the fact of a new life being brought into the world. Maybe something happened to him earlier in his life.

She sat at the table in her and Théodred's room writing a letter to Ioreth and the other healers of Lossarnach, rubbing her belly often:

Dearest Ioreth,

I miss all of you dearly. I have decided to stay here in Edoras for another few months. With Théoden sick and Éowyn beings o young. And besides, how often do I get to see Théodred? I know you won't like what I am about to say to you but…I'm pregnant. I know it is against the rules but, I knew it was to come. I need a life too. It isn't fair for us healers to be locked away from having a life of our own. You were born into the healing business, I wasn't. I was born into a world where it is okay to have a life and family. You enforce the rule too much for anyone to even object. The women of the houses –fear- you Ioreth. They now better than to open their mouths. I don't even say anything because of you. Can't you just let me have this one joy?

Give all my wishes. Gods be with you

Mîrwen.

P.S. Don't be offended by Lady Éowyn. She is very young.

She folded the letter and put it in an envelope along with Éowyn's letter. She put the stamp of Rohan on it to seal it and went into the hall. She found a courier, "Give this letter to Lady Ioreth of Minas Tirith. Give it directly to her. Understood?" she said her eyes stern.

"Yes milady," he hurried off to deliver the message. Mîrwen felt hands around her waist and jumped. She looked behind her and saw Théodred. She smiled back at him and kissed his lips as he brought her back into the room. They sat on a chair for about three hours deciding on names for girls and boys.

"How about Lenessa if it's a girl? And Léod if it's a boy?" Mîrwen suggested. "I like those names. Do you love?" she looked up at Théodred.

"Yeah. I really like them. I like Lenessa. It's pretty. Where did you come up with that name love?" he asked back playing with her long hair.

Mîrwen shrugged. She just thought of them. She didn't really pull them from anywhere. The door opened and Éomer came in his armor on and out of breath. Théodred stood up. Éomer first looked to his cousin's pregnant lover then back, "Uruk-Hai are heading for the Fords of Isen. You know what to do."

Théodred nodded and turned to Mîrwen as Éomer left. "I have to go. But I'll be back. The Fords are my duty to defend. I have to do this. Okay?" Mîrwen nodded nervously. Théodred lifted his lover's chin, "I'll see by tomorrow," he kissed the top of her head and left.

Mîrwen didn't know it but that was the last time she'd see him...conscious

Chapter 5: The Heavens Are Calling

Mîrwen had a nightmare that night and it was of the Uruk-Hai. They ran everywhere, roaring and howling the twilight. She thrashed and tossed in the large bed she shared with Théodred and her throat constricted, causing her not to breathe. She felt a searing pain in her stomach and sat upright. She knew it wasn't the baby. She helped her mother with Nauriel and she saw everything that happened. This wasn't one of them.

She slipped out of bed and threw her thin blue robe of linen on over her nightdress she brought from Minas Tirith. It was one of the tighter ones that covered her feet completely and made her look like a ghost in the night. She walked to the window and opened it, getting a perfect view of the Fords of Isen. It was lit up and the faint sounds of horses and men rang in the crisp night air.

The wind came through blowing her hair about her shoulders. She closed the window and walked to the door. She opened it and saw the hall abandoned. She stepped into it, leaving the door open. She hurried to the throne room where she saw Gríma walking back and forth. He seemed to mutter to himself. She couldn't go in there. She was afraid of Gríma though Théodred told her not to be. She walked back to her room and slipped back in bed. She planned on sitting in the throne room and waiting for her lover to come home. Never mind that.

She woke early in the morning she hopped up and threw one of the green dresses and russet-brown corset Éowyn had given her. She put her hair in a long side braid and walked into the hall. After eating breakfast (alone) in the throne room, looking at the king often she heard the doors open. She turned to see Éowyn hurrying in. She was in a deep green gown with a gold pendant around her neck. Her hair surrounded her shoulders save her bangs that were tied back. Her crown glinted in the sunlight. She saw Mîrwen and her face drained of the blood.

Mîrwen slowly stood from her seat. "What is it Éowyn?" she asked her soft and gentle voice trying to calm her friend.

Éowyn grew even paler to Mîrwen's shock. "No one told you? It's Théodred. He's dying," her voice was shaky and trembled.

Mîrwen dropped her bowl. It hit the ground with a crash. The hot porridge that she had been eating spread across the floor in a light brown-white mess. A hand gingerly went to her mouth as she stumbled back. "How?" she asked barely audible.

"The Uruk-Hai. They surrounded him and killed him all at once. No other soldier survived. I am sorry Mîrwen. I thought you knew," tears began to run down Éowyn's graceful face.

"Take me to him Éowyn. Take me to Théodred," Mîrwen said, her face emotionless but her eyes, saddened.

Éowyn led Mîrwen to a room where Théodred was kept. He laid sprawled upon a bed of furs and blankets. Mîrwen could barely stand the sight of him. His face had no color and his body looked broken. She saw Éomer on the bed crying and running his hands over his young cousin's head. Mîrwen hurried over and sat down next to him. Her face was quickly submerged in tears. When she spoke her lover's name he just turned his head.

Éomer revealed his wounds. Mîrwen closed her eyes at the sight of them. Deep cuts that had turned black and oozed puss. Éomer covered them back up and stood and went over to Éowyn. He hugged his sister and they left the room to leave Mîrwen and Théodred alone.

Mîrwen entwined her hand with Théodred's and spoke softly. "You must wake up love. You have to. Not for me. But for your cousins. For your father. For Rohan," she placed his hands on her belly. "For our child," her voice broke as she spoke to the god of life, Mandos. "Please Mandos. I beg you. Don't take him. Keep him here. I beg you. Let him stay with me. Let his child have a father. Whether you are real or not, I care not. Just please, give him the strength to heal. I want you to hear me. For I am the love of Théodred son of Théoden of Rohan. I will be heard. Please, give him back to me. To us. Please," she bowed her head and cried. Her heart had never felt this hurt in all her twenty-one years. She wished the pain to go away. So she spoke to the goddess of pain, love, and peace, Nienna. "Nienna please. If this is love. I do not want it. Take it from me. Let my heart feel better. Let him be spared. I beg you Nienna. I have trusted you my entire life and you have blessed me. Please, take my pain. Please Nienna. You are my last hope of happiness."

Éowyn, who had been sitting on the other side of the door was crying just as much as Mîrwen was. Her face was drenched in tears as she prayed along with her friend. Her hands were folded and she was on her knees. She prayed that Théodred would heal. That he'd be spared. Éomer rounded the corner and saw his sister. He, Éomer Éadig, one who never prayed got on his knees and prayed to Nienna and Mandos. The three young people prayed hard. What they did not know is that outside the hall, the church was near overflowing with people praying. They prayed for their prince. For their king. For Rohan's saving grace.

Mîrwen opened her eyes and saw Théodred's face was pure white. His lips purple and his chest unmoving. She closed her eyes again and realized he was gone. He was dead. The tears came like water upon rock. She kissed his hand and placed it on the bed. She took her diamond rose necklace and put it in his hand. She bent down and kissed his brow, "Go now, with your forebears and be at peace. Go Théodred. The Heavens call you my love," she got up and looked down at her dead lover. "I will see you soon enough," then she turned and left the room her, face still emotionless.

She would see Théodred soon in the Heavens of his Forebears. She and then her children. They would all be a family once and for all. Before the breaking of the World, they would be reunited.

Chapter 6: An elf, a man, a dwarf, and a wizard….

Mîrwen sat in her room with her head on her hand. Her auburn hair surrounded her right shoulder. It had been two days since Théodred's passing. She had never felt so alone in her whole life. Her heart ached for his death and the life seemed sucked out of her by some evil. She had a hand on her stomach as she stared out the window. She could no longer cry. Her tears were gone no more could be shed for she had cried them away.

She heard an ungodly sound and turned her head to the door. She quickly gathered her white silk skirts and hurried into the throne room. She saw an elf with blonde-white hair, a man in ranger's clothes, and a dwarf all standing behind an old man in white. His white hair was surrounding his shoulders and his robes seemed to glow. He had a hand out to Théoden and a staff in the other.

The man held Éowyn's arms so that she would not run. The old man spoke loudly, "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound," his magic pushed the king against the back of his throne.

Mîrwen watched with great interest as the wizard continued to speak. But then, something happened that had never come from Théoden. He spoke. "If I go. Théoden dies," his voice wasn't his but Saruman's. Mîrwen covered her mouth gingerly as she heard him speak. He never spoke. Never and it was hard to believe he was now.

The wizard pushed Théoden further against his throne. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him!" he shoved his staff forward again pushing the king further back.

"Rohan his mine!" the voice of Saruman spat.

Suddenly Théoden leaped forward as if to attack Gandalf. But the White Wizard was smart. He hit the king's head hard with the end of his staff. Théoden fell back on his throne and Éowyn ran to his side, bracing him from falling out of his seat.

The room seemed to lighten, as though the darkness had finally been rid of it. Théoden lifted his head and he looked younger, healthier. His hair was its natural golden color with streaks of dark grey in it. His eyes weren't glazed any more but instead blue. Brilliant sea-blue that could still after decades, enchant a woman. His face had lines no question but he had aged gracefully for a man in his seventies.

Éowyn took his face in her hands. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I know your face...Éowyn," he said his voice soft and kind.

Éowyn laughed and hugged her uncle and cried tears of joy. Gandalf backed up, breathing heavily. Théoden examined himself, looking at his hands which were not swollen any more.

"Your hands would remember their strength if, they grasped your sword," Gandalf said his voice more lightened than when he fought against Saruman.

A soldier named, Háma, came forward with Théoden's sheathed sword, Herugrim, in hand. Théoden took the hilt of the sword and drew it. He look at the beautiful blade with an odd expression. He then turned to Gríma, the snake. His expression turned to a scowl.

Mîrwen hurried behind the elf as the guards dragged Gríma outside the hall. They threw him down the stairs. Théoden followed after him, with his sword in hand. Gríma began to plead, "I have only, ever, served you milord!" his lip was bleeding and he looked ready to cry.

"You," Théoden began walking towards Gríma as though he was going to kill him. "Would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he raised his sword to kill the man before him.

The man from the hall ran forward and stopped the king. "No milord!" he yelled. "No. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," he whispered the last words.

Théoden looked from the man to the people on the porch of Meduseld. Mîrwen's face stood out to him for some reason. He jerked his head back to the man. "Where is Théodred Aragorn? Where is my son?" Mîrwen felt her heart sink at the mention of her dead lover's name.

She stood with her head bowed. Her face was solemn and her eyes hard. She wanted so badly to scream but couldn't. Her hair blew with the wind as did her deep green gown Éowyn had given her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the wizard, Gandalf. "Milady Mîrwen," he said bowing his head. Mîrwen curtsied and when she looked back up he looked sadly at her. "I am sorry for your loss. Théodred was a young soul. He was strong in life. Brave and smart. He didn't deserve to die. And to leave you with a child on the way..."

Mîrwen was surprised by his last words. "How did you-?" she began.

"I spoke to Lady Éowyn. She told me of your affair and child on the way. Such a hard burden to bear. To have a child grow up with no father. That is hard even for a mother."

Mîrwen shook her head. "My child will learn of their father. They will now how much he loved me and how much he would've loved them," she looked at Théodred's tomb. Her eyes filled with tears for the first time that day. She looked back at Gandalf's old grey eyes. "No child should grow without a father. No woman should have to bury her husband, while she is pregnant," she fell to her knees and did something she said she wouldn't...she cried.

Chapter 7: Sorrow and Fury might as well be brothers

Mîrwen sat next to the Éowyn in the throne room. She had changed into the original dress Éowyn had given her for that was her favorite and she often wore it. Théoden sat with Gandalf at his side. The dwarf who she learned to be, Gimli, sat at a table with a mug of mead in his hand. He was rather old looking with a huge full red beard and hair put in braids and ponytails. The elf, Legolas, leaned against a beam of the wall. He was tall, lean and had blonde-white hair. His sapphire blue eyes were extremely hard to look at for they made Mîrwen think of Théodred's eyes. The man, Aragorn, looked in his late thirties unlike the elf who looked Mîrwen's age (twenty). He had dark brown hair that came to his shoulders, a shadow-beard that needed trimmed, and eyes so grey, they could be stars... His features were chiseled and attractive. He wore a beautiful elven pendant around his neck.

Gandalf however was speaking to Théoden about Saruman. "Saruman is breeding an army in the caverns of his fortress Isengard. He will have war on Rohan! He will burn its crops and villages to the ground before he sees its king return."

Théoden looked at Gandalf. "I know what it is you would ask of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk or not," Aragorn spoke up.

Théoden stood, "When last I checked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Théoden looked hard at him. Aragorn fell silent.

"By order of the king, we make for the refuge of Helms Deep!" shouted Hama. The people of Edoras began to pack. "Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need!"

Mîrwen went inside to see Aragorn Éowyn basically sword fighting. Éowyn held a Rohan sword in her hand, and Aragorn had a curved Elven dagger. They stood, with their blades joined. When they parted and Mîrwen walked away. She knew Éowyn wanted to be able to fight for, she thought it was something women should be allowed to do. But Théoden wouldn't allow it.

She came to her room that she once shared with Théodred and shut the door behind her. She opened the wardrobe and rummaged through it until she found her old pack. She took it out and set it opened on the bed. She would keep the dress she wore now on until they came back from the keep so, she didn't bother packing others. She took a black overdress out. It was lined with deep brown fur from a wolf and was opened from the knee down. She would put that on when they went to leave to keep from the cold. Éowyn would wear something similar only, hers would be a russet-brown color.

She put a mithril chain necklace with a garnet shaped like a horse on the end in the pack. She got that from Éomer the day Théodred died. He said it would remind her of him. After all, Théodred's favorite symbol was a horse, and his favorite gem was a garnet. She decided to put it on and felt the jewel on the end.

She began to think of Théodred. She missed him so much. She sat on the bed and felt the red blankets that once belonged to him. She felt a lump in her throat and tears stung at her eyes. She sniffled and felt herself begin to cry. She stuffed her face in her hands and cried hard.

A knock came to the door and it opened. In came Éowyn. She saw her friend crying and hurried over to wrap her arms around her.

Mîrwen continued to cry her eyes out. "Why does it hurt so much?" she asked, her voice so heavy with sorrow it was barely audible.

Éowyn rubbed her back and spoke softly. "Because, it was love. It was a love that no two people will ever share. But listen, you will find another person to love."

Mîrwen shook her head while it rested on Éowyn's chest. "No man will replace Théodred. He was a man like no other. A man who was not reckless. He was a man who respected women. A man who a child could look at and say: _I wanna be like him when I grow up!_ It's not fair! It's not," she rose and seemed angered by Théodred's passing. She walked from one end of the room to the other. She ran her fingers through her thin hair and spoke angrily. "It's not fair! It's not fair that the Valar took him from me. It's not fair that Mandos and Nienna did not answer my prayers. It's not fair that Saruman had to attack the Fords of Isen and pull Théodred away from me! It's not fair! It's not, it's not! I feel so alone. I feel mad. I feel-I feel, like my world is falling apart and that my life is over...I feel like I am drowning, and I can't reach the surface...I feel like I've been stabbed and the attacker is twisting the knife in my heart. I don't understand, why he had to die. I don't understand. I want to hit something. I want find Saruman and kill him. I just want to-to," she picked up a glass vase full of White Mountain flowers that sat next to the window allowing the sun in, and threw across the room with a scream. The deep violet flowers laid in a puddle of glass and water.

For another hour, Mîrwen walked back and forth across her room. She cursed the Valar, their gods that they let Théodred die. She screamed in Westron, and swore in Elvish, she threw a plate down on the floor which also shattered into a million pieces. Éowyn, who had never seen this side of Mîrwen, had finally seen how much her cousin death had hurt her. She went from the bed to where Mîrwen sat on her knees on the stone floor and cradled her.

She stroked her hair, "It's alright. I understand. You should've seen Éomer when he was sixteen. He finally found the truth of how our parents died. We were told that they died of natural causes. But when he found our mother was poisoned, he threw things, cried, and swore that they'd be avenged. I thought he'd kill himself. But he didn't. He looked down at his twelve year old sister and stopped. He knew how he scared me and swore to take care of me. To never let me get hurt. My beast...or man."

Mîrwen hadn't been paying attention. Her gaze was fixed on one of the violet flowers on the floor. It was Théodred's favorite flower. She closed her eyes and let tears fall more. She stuffed her face into Éowyn's chest again. "Sorrow and Fury might as well be brothers. They both hurt you. They both can kill you...they'll both be the death of me."

Chapter 8: On the road to Helms Deep

They left that day and made a nice distance. They had made camp twice already and were well stocked on supplies. Mîrwen walked next to Éowyn and Aragorn who seemed to be getting quite acquainted. It was only when Legolas came over from where he walked, that Mîrwen has someone to talk to.

"Being left out?" he asked, beaming a smile at her.

Mîrwen chuckled, "A bit. But, Éowyn needs _someone_. She is always looking to me. And-"

She was cut off by a man on a liver bay Standardbred stopping before her. It was a courier from Minas Tirith. He pulled several rolled up pieces of paper tied together from his satchel and handed it to her. She smiled and he rode away.

Mîrwen knew it was from Ioreth and the other ladies of Lossarnach. She put them to her nose and smelled Janara's lavender scent. She could hear Shia's laughing. But what stood out most was anger. Anger seemed to corrupt the letters. She wrinkled her nose in confusion. She looked over to see if Legolas was still there. He had left and she smiled. She opened the first letter. It was from Shia. It said how much she missed Mîrwen and how she wanted her to come back.

After reading letter after letter of the same thing as Shia's, Mîrwen finally pulled Ioreth's letter. The leaving Mîrwen alone for a while.

She opened Ioreth's letter:

Dear Mîrwen,

Stay as long as you'd like. In fact, do not come back to the Houses. Pregnant? How dare you? You have violated the laws of the Houses and put a disgrace to my name. You'd like to know, that Janara and Shia have been sent from the Houses as well. They went to Edoras to see you not two days ago against my ruling. I told them _not_ to come back.

Mîrwen, I so much as hear your name in the Houses, I will ruin your life. I am not to be toyed with. I have ways to make your life a living hell and don't think I won't.

Yours _truly_ ,

Ioreth

Mîrwen covered her mouth. How? How could Ioreth do this? What about Shia and Janara? If they showed up at Edoras they'd find it abandoned. Mîrwen crushed the letter from Ioreth and hurried to where Aragorn and Éowyn were. She took Éowyn's arm. "Éowyn, I have to go back. Ioreth has expelled my friends, Shia and Janara from the Houses of Healing. They are making for Edoras. They'll find it empty. What will I do?" her voice sounded scared.

Éowyn looked into Mîrwen's eyes. "Alright. Okay. I'll send soldiers back to get them. Hama!" she called to the same soldier who made the announcement that they were going to Helms Deep. He came over on his chestnut Thoroughbred. "Send three soldiers back to Edoras. There will be two ladies there. Tell the men to escort the ladies to the keep. Make haste!" Hama nodded and did as he was told to do. Éowyn turned to Mîrwen. "Are you sure that they are heading for Edoras?"

Mîrwen nodded, "Of course I am! Where else in Rohan would I be? I haven't been anywhere else!" her tone was sharp. She shook her head and sighed. "I am sorry Éowyn. I shouldn't've snapped like that," she put a hand to her eyes. "It's just. Ioreth has kicked me out of the Houses as well," Éowyn let out a light gasp. Mîrwen nodded, "Tis true. I guess you _shouldn't_ mess with Ioreth. She told me she'll make my life a living hell! Éowyn, what'll I do?" tears were heavy on her voice.

Éowyn put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll stay in Edoras with us. Believe me, now that my uncle is better he'll allow the mother of his grandchild to live there. You have told him...haven't you?" Mîrwen looked guiltily into Éowyn's eyes. "Mîrwen!" Éowyn exclaimed. "Once we arrive at Helms Deep I want you to tell him! The very first thing you do. Understood? Goodness me. I can't believe you haven't-" bone-chilling cries had cut Éowyn off.

They looked to the front of the crowd to see Aragorn who was running down and a soldier close behind. Théoden hurried to them, "What is it, what do you see?" his voice was urgent.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled as he took his horse from Éowyn. The soldier did the same and they mounted the two chestnuts. People began to scream and were lost as of what to do. Riders surged forward to defend them. Wargs were huge. Like great bears crossed with a wolf. They could take down a horse and its rider. They were the steeds of Orcs. Vicious things they were.

"All riders to the head of the column!" shouted Théoden. He turned in his saddle to look down at Éowyn. "Lead the people to Helms Deep and make haste!"

Éowyn looked hard into his eyes, "I can fight!"

Théoden looked back down. "No! You must do this...for me."

Éowyn just glared at him. Before he turned his grey to ride away Mîrwen stopped him. "Milord!" she clung his regal saddle. "Milord. I will be quick. If you can try to remember. I came to your hall two weeks ago. I came with your son, Théodred," Théoden's face went solemn. "Well now, I carry his child. But do not let it distract you from your mission. We shall speak more in Helms Deep."

She turned and helped Éowyn get the people of Edoras out of harm's way. Théoden watched after her for a minute. He tried to remember for a moment but soon, went to fight the Wargs with his men.

Chapter 9: Acceptance into the House of Eorl

Mîrwen and Éowyn got the people of Edoras safely to the keep. Hundreds upon hundreds of other people of from other villages of Rohan had already arrived there. The soldiers stationed at the fortress helped the people behind the long wall of the fort known as the "Deeping Wall" and the more important people like Mîrwen and Éowyn in the castle which was a circular part of the fort called the "Hornburg".

Helms Deep was very old and extremely large. The entire thing was made of great stones from the mountains. It was in a ravine hence the second part of its name called the "Deep". It had a long causeway leading to two heavy wood and iron gates. The Hornburg was circular and had two levels but one gate. The Deeping Wall was more than four hundred yards long and so thick nothing could damage it. The flags of Rohan decorated the whole fort and the sounds of babies, people crying, and just the demeanor of the place made Mîrwen's head hurt.

She stood with Éowyn on the covered porch of the castle. They barely talked as they folded blankets and placed them in baskets. Éowyn put a loose long-sleeved wool dress on with a wool dress that was laced from the shoulder down. The blue dress had the sleeves and they both covered her feet. She had put her pale hair into a bun and strand stuck out over her ears.

They'd been helping people get settled into the fort. Mîrwen had helped four small children find their parents (hard since thousands of people were already there)! She still had three sitting on a bench. A little girl named Lindariel, she was no more than four with extremely long blonde hair. A boy named Shansy he had a headful of black curls, he was eight and his sister, Iloris, she was three with a mass of red curls. They all were missing their mothers.

Suddenly, horse hooves echoed through the keep. Mîrwen and Éowyn rushed to the small courtyard of the castle to find few soldiers back from the Warg attack. "So few have returned," said Éowyn to her uncle.

The king dismounted his horse. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives!" he looked to Mîrwen who sensed his worry.

"How many are back uncle?" Éowyn demanded, her hands on her hips. Her normally lovely face looked like a mother's who'd be scolding her child.

"Three hundred," replied the king, helping a wounded soldier from his horse. Mîrwen gasped lightly. Three hundred? There were at least nine hundred riders when they went to fight. How deadly were the Wargs really? Théoden looked to Mîrwen, "May we speak alone milady? After I am clean and see to the defenses of the keep?" he slightly smiled at her. Mîrwen nodded with a smile and went to make herself presentable.

When she met Théoden on the porch of the castle, he looked cleaner but was still in his red velvet tunic. It had green lining from his neck down and it had gold clasps going down his chest to keep it up. He wore fine black trousers and a pair of black leather boots with silver horses on the front folds.

He smiled at Mîrwen. "So, you tell me you carry my grandchild?" he asked as they walked towards the stairs.

Mîrwen had brushed and combed her hair. Her bangs were tied in two thin braids and hung in one slim braid with the rest of her hair. She had bathed and as she did her gown was washed. It looked brand new like when Éowyn gave it to her. She truly was, a sight to see. She nodded nervously. "Yes I do. I conceived them two weeks ago."

Théoden nodded as he stroked his beard. He seemed extremely calm for receiving news that he was a grandfather. Mîrwen expected him to be one of two reactions. Either, be overjoyed and happy or, angered that his son was having a child with a woman he wasn't married to. But, he seemed calm and mellow. He suddenly turned to her after a very long silence. "Tell everything. From the moment you met my son. I need to know what I missed."

So, Mîrwen went on for a good two hours telling Théoden about her and Théodred. She cried lightly when she spoke of how he reacted to the finding he'd be a father and when she spoke of his death. But in the end they ended up on the "king's seat" of the Hornburg. It was a little part of the fort where it stuck out over the gates to see farther. It fit both of them so there was room for them to stand apart.

Théoden seemed amazed by Mîrwen's story. His eyes that looked so much like Théodred's peered into hers. "It is no wonder my son fell for you Mîrwen. You are a very lovely young lady. Very polite and gentle," Mîrwen had begun to blush by then. "And your voice, it is so gentle and smooth. Unlike Théodred. He was always so loud. But that made him all the better," he study Mîrwen for a few moments. Suddenly it came back to him:

 _An auburn-haired girl in a grey gown curtsying before him with Théodred looking with passion at her. He saw them kissing each other and hugging one another tightly. He saw Théodred tickling the girl on a bench in the throne room. Saw her running into his arms. This girl was...was... Mîrwen. It was her. She was the girl who Théodred loved so passionately that he brought her to see his sick and helpless father. A girl so gentle and polite, everyone loved her the minute they met her. So mother-like, Éowyn grew attached to her the day she saw her. A girl who was everything to Théodred._

He looked to Mîrwen and took her hands. She had been looking to the hill right in front of the fort. She looked back at him with a pretty smile. " _You_ are what made Théodred who he was," Théoden began. "You were the very air he breathed. Without you, Théodred would've been a shell of a man. And I thank you for that. And for that, you are accepted into my ancestor, Eorl's, house. You are now an heir to the throne of Rohan. You kept one prince alive and happy. Now, I keep you alive and happy. You," he put a hand on her belly, "and your child."

Mîrwen giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank milord. Thank you so much. But," she pulled from him. "Isn't being an heir to Rohan a pretty big reward? I mean, I don't really want to be a queen. Is there anything else you could give me? I can't take that responsibility not now."

Théoden began to stroke his beard again. "Well. No. Not that I can think of. How 'bout, you tell me what you want and I'll give it to you?" Mîrwen was about to refuse but he held up a hand. "No. You need something to reward you for help to my family."

Mîrwen put her hands on her arms and thought deeply. She wanted to stay in Rohan and be part of Théodred and his father's ancestral line. If only she and Théodred had married. She looked to the king and nodded. "To and raise my child in Meduseld. I also want to be part of Eorl's line. If only I was married to Théodred then I would be already. But we never married. Is that okay?" her voice was soft and the wind blew her lavender scent in Théoden's face.

He smiled at her. "Of course," he took her arms. "Lady Mîrwen of Rohan," Mîrwen smiled at the king and hugged him yet again. Finally a place to settle.

She looked at Théoden again. "One more thing. Can you send a courier to Lossarnach? I have a letter for my mother and sister. And may they come to Helms Deep too? I want them safe."

"Yes Mîrwen. Anything you want. You name it, I give it. Is there anything else you want?" he smiled the whole time.

Mîrwen chuckled. "No. I don't want to sound needy. Sorry milord," she said with a slight smile. She looked down at her feet.

Théoden lifted her chin so she faced him. "No it's alright. You're family now. Right after I get the counsellors to write you into the family line. Oh and," he got closer to her so he whispered. "Just say Théodred's your husband. Who's to know anyway?" he stood straight and saw it was dark now. The torches were lit all around the fortress. "Well then, I suppose we should retire," he gave a little bow and smile. "My lady."

Mîrwen beamed as she curtsied. "My lord. Fair dreams," they left each other to go to their chambers. Mîrwen made her way back to the hall when the gates of the fort opened. She turned around and saw two people she had just begun to think of...Janara and Shia.

Chapter 10: "Courage is the best defense we have.

Janara leaped from her horse with a cry of joy. She helped Shia down and they ran into Mîrwen's arms. Janara had changed since Mîrwen had last seen her. Her thin brown hair reached her mid-back and had become several shades lighter being a dirty-blonde color now. She wore a simple sky blue gown. It fit her torso snuggly and was loose around her hips. Mîrwen noticed that fashion was common among women in Middle-Earth. It had laces in the back and Janara wore black boots.

Shia had on one a dress like Janara's only a pale-green color. The sleeves of both dresses were long and fit their arms tightly and covered both ladies' feet. Shia's golden hair was in a side braid that passed her forming chest. The thirteen year-old girl was just as bright as she had always been.

They all parted and tears formed in Mîrwen's eyes. "Thank the Valar you're safe. Both of you," she hugged them and kissed their heads again. "I am sorry for what Ioreth has done to you both. She is so vile. But she doesn't understand us. How are the other ladies?"

Shia answered with an excitement that reminded Mîrwen of Nauriel. She pictured her dark haired sister jumping up and down like Shia was doing before her. "They are wonderful! Laila has become the second in command of the Houses though," they started up the hill towards the castle. Mîrwen rolled her eyes at that. "Janara and I were sent away from the Houses when we came to see you. But we did not care. We missed you Mîrwen! I cried every night when you first left. For three days!"

Mîrwen chuckled softly. Shia was like a second little sister to her. She was so attached to her. They went on for an hour about how Ioreth grew bitter after Mîrwen sent that letter. It seemed she took most of her anger out on the younger healers. She would criticize them savagely. Shia always avoided her. Even on a good day. After introducing them to Théoden, Éowyn, and Éomer, she took them to her quarters to sleep. She laid down between the two young ladies and smiled happily as she slept. Now she just needed to do was get her mother and sister here.

When she woke in the morning Janara and Shia were gone. She dressed in her gown and went to the porch of the hall to see every person of Rohan on the walls of the fortress. She found Théoden his niece and nephew with Shia and Janara all around the king's seat. She stepped next to them and Shia instantly buried her face in Mîrwen's chest. "Shia? What is it?" Mîrwen asked rubbing the girl's soft hair. She looked up to see a sight so terrifying she could've screamed. It was the light of torches from Saruman's army. They were close. Coming swiftly with deadly weapons and machines of war.

Éowyn and Aragorn came to her. Aragorn was dirty, and sweaty. She looked to him then saw the blue orc blood on his chest. She said nothing of it. "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at _least_. Could be more than that I know not. It looked that way when I was riding here," Aragorn replied. He explained softly he had fallen of the edge of a cliff while battling the Warg scout leader. He got caught in the orcs stirrup the Warg ran them off a cliff. His horse found him and brought him all the way back to Helms Deep.

Janara had moved behind Mîrwen but Mîrwen could tell her attention was elsewhere. It was on Éomer. She looked at Éowyn and they smiled somewhat. _"Janara and Éomer? I could see that,"_ she thought.

She looked to Théoden. "What do we do milord?"

He turned to look at her. "Courage is the best hope we have now. Courage," he smiled sadly at her. Mîrwen smiled back as he and his marshals (Éomer included) walked away. She went to the very front of the king's seat. Ten thousand?

The wind blew and with came the smell of a storm. This battle would become a massacre. Three hundred against ten thousand? They stood no chance whatsoever.

Chapter 11: The night blood was shed in Rohan

Mîrwen sat by the lake, Shia and Janara on either side of her. Théoden had ordered all women and children into the Glittering Caves, magnificent caverns with gems embedded into the walls and ceilings. All men and able-bodied boys were to go to the armory to be soldiers.

Éowyn had been talking to Hama's wife, Haleth, who was going to have her own child any time soon. But, Mîrwen was looking at Shia and Janara. They were so calm and relaxed, as though they had been in a situation like this before. But where? Mîrwen made a note to ask them later, after the battle.

She turned when someone said her name. "Yes?" she asked Éowyn.

"I was just telling Haleth, how you're going to have your own baby," Éowyn beamed. She turned back to Haleth. "Mîrwen just found out a few weeks ago. My late cousin, Théodred is the father..." she trailed off, not wanting to talk about him with Mîrwen around.

Mîrwen excused herself and went out into the courtyard where soldiers milled about. Someone came next to her. It was Aragorn. She looked up into the ranger's face. He looked familiar. Like a king of Gondor from a bygone century. Mîrwen studied him further.

He spoke. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers. All of Isengard is emptied. This battle will turn into a massacre," he noticed Mîrwen's scared expression. "I knew Théodred when he was a boy. He was a good lad," Aragorn said. "Strong and hard-headed."

Mîrwen smiled. "You are not so much older than he is."

Aragorn shook his head and looked at the ground. "I, am, older than you may think."

"You mustn't be more than forty," Mîrwen said. Aragorn shook his head. "Well you are not over fifty! That's for sure!"

"Eighty-seven," Aragorn said, quietly.

Mîrwen's jaw dropped at a surprising speed. "You are joking?" she exclaimed. He shook his head. "Then you are one of the Dúnedain. Blessed with unnatural long life but to look young for most of it."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes. I come from the line of Elendil, the first king of Gondor. I am his son, Isildur's heir." He looked at her with hopeful grey eyes.

Mîrwen took a deep breath. Well that changed things. Aragorn was old enough to be her grandfather! If not her great-grandfather! She looked over the Westemnet, the plains before the walls of Helms Deep. "I miss him, Aragorn. I still cannot believe he is dead. I spent barely any time with him. A few months. I knew him, for two years. Two. We didn't even marry." Tears welled in her eyes.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "We are here for you, Mîrwen. I, and all of Rohan. Look at the people. They love you! As does the royal family. Do not let your heart be burden by Théodred's passing. All die eventually. I will, you will, Éowyn will. We all will. Death comes naturally. Despite our age. But I promise you, Mîrwen, you'll see his face again. Okay?" Mîrwen nodded and Aragorn wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you, Aragorn. Thank you so much," a horn sounded out. They both looked to the plains. "That isn't an orc horn," Mîrwen said. They quickly went into the courtyard.

Thousands elves filed in. Legolas, Éomer, Gimli, Théoden, and every other soldier met them there. The leader came forward. A tall elf with hair like Legolas and a fair face. Aragorn bowed his head, _"Haldir of Lorien,"_ he whispered.

Haldir scanned the army. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance once stood between Elves and Men. We come to honor that alliance once more. We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

Mîrwen, Shia, Janara, Haleth and Éowyn all huddled together with the other women and children of the caves. A storm had started and the sounds of battle echoed outside. Mîrwen looked to the calm Janara and Shia. "Girls, why are you so calm? Have you been in a situation like this before?"

Janara nodded. "Yes. In Osgiliath. We were stationed there to heal wounded soldiers who defended the garrison. Oh, Mîrwen Ioreth made us stay for two whole months before we left! It was so scary! So much blood and battle!" She embraced Mîrwen.

Two soldiers ran in and looked to Mîrwen. One yelled, "Bring those girls and follow us!" he looked to his comrade. "Find our own healers."

Mîrwen and the girls followed the man into the great hall where dozens of wounded elves and men lay on cots, tables, etc. Mîrwen took a strip of leather and began plaiting Shia's hair, pursing her lips. "Janara, go boil water." More women a few elderly male doctors came. "You four ladies, help boil water. You, see to it that tools are set up," she finished Shia's hair and looked at her. "Shia, roll up your sleeves, you'll be stitching cuts." Mîrwen went to a doctor and two women in their fifties. "Move those on the ground onto tables or something high. There will be blood shed tonight. And a lot of it."

Mîrwen took a thin piece of leather and tied her own long hair into a tight ponytail. She made sure it was secure and went to an elf. His helm had been hit off and a deep gash in his cheek gushed with blood. "Athelas! I need Athelas!" that was an herb used for healing. A very good one at that! A woman brought a pot of hot water over and a clump Athelas leaves before hurrying away. Mîrwen soaked the leaves before balling them up and placing them on the wound. The elf groaned loudly with pain. This would numb him.

A doctor came to her. "I'll care for him. You help the other women get water and medical supplies." The old man spoke, pushing her aside.

Mîrwen narrowed her eyes. "I know what I am doing!" she retorted.

He turned on her. "As do I! I am head doctor at Edoras! Gods, woman! Are ye daft?"

Mîrwen turned him about to face her fully. "I am just as capable of healing as you are, _doctor_! I am second in charge of the Houses of Healing! So, I am taking charge of this situation! Not you nor any man! Now move, before you kill him!" she pushed past the old man and bid him away. "Hurry! Men are dying in here!" She removed the Athelas from the elf's cheek and took up her stitching tools. Blood covered her hands and its metallic smell lingered in the hall. Mîrwen's stomach was beginning to turn, but she forced the feeling away and continued healing.

Men were amputated on, some died, bleeding to death, dying before Mîrwen's eyes even, in her arms. This went on for four days. Until the night of the fourth came. Mîrwen wore a full-body bloodied white apron and her hair was disheveled. An explosion that shook the entire room made her look up from her work of giving a man nightshade, an herb that would make a dying man die quicker yet, he would not feel anything. It was, terrible, heart-shattering work.

Soon, men and elves poured into the hall, most of the Rohan men were alive! Thank goodness. Mîrwen welcomed new patients and healed dozens more. The hall's doors were barricaded through the night and into the next morning.

She ran into Aragorn, who near knocked her over. "Aragorn!" she hugged him. "Thank the gods you're alright! What of the others?" she pulled.

"They are all fine. But, Haldir has fallen. I must go to the stables. Mîrwen, thank you." He hurried off down a slim flight of steps. Mîrwen suddenly clutched her stomach and ran to a near basin, finally emptying it of what little she had eaten.

Soon, the doors of the hall burst open! Mîrwen's head shot up to see Uruk-Hai running in, killing all in their path! Janara and Shia were in that path! "Girls!" Mîrwen screamed, as people ran back into the caves. Wounded soldiers did their best to fight, but the Uruk-Hai were too strong and too many. Mîrwen grabbed the girls as they were carried by the crowd into the caves.

Éowyn slashed down the Uruk. Mîrwen watched with awe and horror as her friend defended the people. Women and children ran in terror towards the back of the caves. Éowyn was so good with a blade. Théoden should've let her fight!

A horn of Rohan sounded out in the distance and soldiers came and saved them. Mîrwen knew then, they were safe. They were safe from harm. Safe from Saruman.

Chapter 12: A Warning or Threat?

After seeing to all her friends and making sure Janara and Shia were in bed, Mîrwen went out into the wreckage of the battle. She walked along the Deeping Wall. The center was now a gaping hole. The Uruks had blown it up! Saruman's sorcery for sure! Mîrwen saw men and elves set one piers, made for burning their bodies, the highest honor for the dead, in Rohan at least.

What she didn't like, was how the Westemnet was blackened and ruined. It was once a beautiful plain and now, was ruined. She felt tears come to her eyes. "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Mîrwen turned to see Éomer. She chuckled, sadly, tears trailing down her beautiful face. "If that's what you want to call it."

Éomer lifted her chin. "Things will be okay Mîrwen. I promise. We go back to Edoras tomorrow. It may take an extra day, but, at least we'll be home. But, that is after going to Isengard to confront Saruman. Well, my uncle, Gandalf, Aragorn and his friends and a few guards will go. You will return to Edoras."

"I want to come!" Mîrwen immediately said. "I want to see who killed Théodred! Please, find a way to let me go."

Éomer sighed but smiled. "I will try. Okay?" Mîrwen nodded. Éomer hugged her before they both returned inside.

Théoden approached her then, a bundle of sky-blue silk in his arms. "This was my wife, Elfhild's, gown. I want you to have it."

Mîrwen took it. It was of silk. "Thank you, milord. I shall wear tomorrow on the way home." She bowed her head before going to the room assigned her.

 _(Isengard, T.A 3019)_

Mîrwen sat upon the sturdy bay mare given to her. She wore Elfhild's gown. It was a lovely thing, truly. The sleeves were long and tight and the skirts trailed everso slightly behind Mîrwen. It had a tight torso and from her hips down was loose.

Isengard lay ruined. Water was everywhere in the black fortress. It went to the horses' mid-shin! She followed behind Éomer and in front of the guards. Large trees...moved. They were called, Ents, giant talking trees that obviously, ruined Isengard and the Uruks there.

They came through the Fangorn Forest and to the walls of Isengard. There sat two small Hobbits, laughing and talking! And eating food! One stood, as all Hobbits, he had hair feet and curls. His curls were a blonde-red. The other was similar only, his hair was a chestnut color. "Welcome, my lords! To Isengard!"

Mîrwen had to smile. "You young rascals!" Gimli yelled from behind Legolas on their horse, Arod. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting a-and smoking!" Mîrwen let out a small chuckle as one of the Hobbits chewed a piece of pork tauntingly.

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard!" The Hobbit who was standing said.

The other looked to Gimli. "The salted pork, is particularly good!" he jeered.

Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits." The two young men were put on Aragorn and Éomer's horses. They rode into Isengard.

Treebeard, the ENT the Hobbit Mîrwen learned to be Merry (the other, Pippin), came to them. "Gandalf! I'm glad you've come! Wood and water. Stock and stone, I can master! But there is a wizard to manage here! Locked in his tower."

"There, Saruman must remain," said Gandalf. "He has no more power anymore. He is hardly a threat."

"Oh?" a voice echoed from a high balcony in the tall tower of Saruman. All looked up to see an old man in grey-white robes. It was Saruman. Mîrwen's blood boiled. "I am not a threat? I'll show you!" Gríma came behind him.

Théoden spoke up. "Gríma. You were a man of Rohan once. A man of honor. I will allow you to come back, fully pardoned."

"Ha!" Saruman cackled. "You, let him come back? What would you want a worm for, hm? He is as useless as the usual worm!"

Gríma suddenly snapped. He leapt upon Saruman's back and slit his throat with a dagger. Legolas shot Gríma but Saruman fell dead. Mîrwen looked down at the ground, her light-auburn hair fluttering in the breeze it was silent then, save the echo of the winds.

 _(Edoras)_

A party was held for the victory of Helms Deep and Saruman's victory. Mîrwen let her hair fall loose and she had a grand time. She danced with Éowyn, the two girls, Aragorn, Legolas, Éomer, the Hobbits and even the stubborn Gimli. When she sat down, she was out of breath and it was getting late. She looked to Éowyn. "I think I shall retire," she said. "I need to sleep. I am tired from travelling and this party, it is a lovely one, no doubt! But, I am exhausted. Goodnight my friend."

"And you!" Éowyn said, smiling. Mîrwen walked to her room and sat on her bed, removing her boots. A breeze came through her window, blowing her hair wildly around her torso. She looked up and walked to the window. She looked over Rohan and saw in the distance, a herd of deer move towards the White Mountains. She smiled She loved deer, they were so graceful and pretty.

She closed the window and turned around. "Oh!" she yelped backing away from the newcomer. It was Shia. "Shia! I did not hear you come in!" Shia eyes were blank. "Shia?" Mîrwen placed a hand on Shia's shoulder.

"Something will happen," Shia said. Mîrwen's face went from concerned, to horrified. It was not Shia's voice. It was a deep, gruff voice. A man's voice. Is was not a good one either. "Something that will affect your country. I will attack Minas Anor. And when it falls, I will strike down those dearest you. Your mother. Your sister. Then, those two little girls. Every person in Rohan, will die. But you, my dear Mîrwen, will live until your child is born. And when that happens. I will take your child and cast it into the fires of Mount Doom!" Shia's eyes went back to normal, blue and bright. She looked at Mîrwen. "Mîrwen?"

Mîrwen rushed out of the room and got Gandalf.

Chapter 13: So soon…

They all stood in the main room of Meduseld. Théoden and Gandalf stood by the throne. "What you are describing to me Mîrwen, is that Sauron came into Shia's body and told you what is to happen. Pippin took the palantir, a seeing stone, last night and saw the same. These two may not stay here anymore. We will ride for Minas Tirith. Shia, me, Pippin, and _you_."

Mîrwen looked at him. " _Me?_ " she asked. "Why? I have no business there."

"You know what is to happen. You mustn't stay here. Better you go to Minas Tirith with me. Now, meet me at the stables in twenty minutes." He walked off, Pippin behind him.

Mîrwen changed into the white dress and brown corset and packed Elfhild's gown and her first dress she received when she arrived. Éowyn and Janara came in. "Must you leave?" Éowyn asked.

Mîrwen hugged them both. "Yes. I will only put you in danger if I do not. I will see you again. Do not worry." She pulled after a while and braided her hair in a thin braid down her back. She pinned her cloak around her and kissed both ladies' cheeks.

Coming into the stables, Mîrwen saw Gandalf speaking with Aragorn. She saddled her horse, she named the mare Pepper. She strapped her pack to it and mounted the horse, pulling Shia up behind her. "I am ready," she said to Gandalf.

Gandalf looked to his horse, Shadowfax, "Ride Shadowfax. Show use the meaning of haste!" And out they went. Far from Edoras.

It was three days hard ride to Edoras. Mîrwen was glad to be back. She went straight for the Houses of Healing and was greeted by an angry Ioreth and several waiting healers of Lossarnach. She ascended the steps and looked directly at the old woman. "Did you think I was really going to stay away?" Ioreth went to speak but before she did, Mîrwen slapped her clean across the face. Gasps went all through the Houses. Mîrwen walked past Ioreth and straight to her room.

Coming in, she saw everything was gone. She stood straight and turned at footsteps. It was Ioreth. The woman crossed her arms. "I was not joking. I said, leave."

Mîrwen got close to Ioreth's face. "Are you going to make me? _Ioreth?_ " she asked, cocking her head. "Hm? No, you're not. Ioreth daughter of Orthalion, you are ill-fated, I see it now. I am stronger, younger and better than you are! I will speak with the steward of the city, Denethor, and will see that you are discharged and that Janara placed as head of the Houses of Healing." She whirled past the old woman, her auburn hair flying.

Mîrwen found Gandalf, Shia and Pippin within the citadel. They were in a room given to them by Denethor, Gandalf was in a foul mood. It seemed, his eldest son, Boromir was dead and his younger son, Faramir, was in Osgiliath defending it from Sauron. Gandalf said Denethor refused to let the throne be given to the heir of Elendil, Aragorn! Pippin had sworn himself into Denethor's guard!

Mîrwen submerged herself in the rose petaled water, scrubbing herself clean of all grime, dirt and making herself feel clean once again. Afterwards, she stepped into the newly washed gown Théoden gave her and did her hair into a braid.

Walking into the throne room, Mîrwen admired the huge room. It stood high ceilinged and fashioned with white and black marble floors. Statues of all their kings sat on the right between pillars and the stewards, the left. Windows where set in a thin strip of wall below the first roof, allowing the light of the sun in.

She found Denethor by a low set window looking over the eastern fields of Pelennor. She went to him. "My lord, Denethor. My name is Mîrwen of Imloth Melui. I have come to request a change with Houses of Healing Stewardess. I would like to nominate Janara daughter of Carsin the head and Ioreth be discharged. She is far too old and her ways are too strict."

Denethor waved her off. "Yes, yes. Speak to my guard, Beregond, he will see it down. Now, leave me be."

Mîrwen curtsied and went into the courtyard where the white tree of Gondor sat. She walked up to one guard named Beregond. "Excuse me? The steward told me to tell you to have Ioreth of the Houses discharged and Janara daughter of Carsin put as head of the Houses of Healing. Might you do that for me?"

Beregond smiled. "Of course lassie! I'll see to it now!" He walked away to do so. Mîrwen turned and went to walk back inside before someone called out to her.

She turned to see a young woman close to her age with black hair that fell clean to her rear and lovely grey eyes. She wore a sky-blue satin gown with wide open sleeves. Her face was extremely fair. She came to Mîrwen. "Hello! I am Lothíriel daughter of Imrahil of Dol Amroth." Dol Amroth was a city south of Minas Tirith by the coast. "My father had been called here to fight. I was wondering if you knew where I could see the Lady Mîrwen. I hear she is a healer of sorts! One soldier back home said she was a sorceress."

Mîrwen chuckled. Had she become popular for her healing abilities now? "Well, I am no sorceress that is certain!"

Lothíriel's pretty eyes widened. "You are she?" Mîrwen nodded. "Oh milady!" she curtsied.

Mîrwen raised her. "No, please. It is I who should be bowing to you! For, you are a princess of Men! So, what is it you would like?"

Lothíriel smiled an enchanting smile. "I'd like to know if you'd teach me to heal. It is a skill I've been yearning to learn and I just love to help people."

Mîrwen nodded. "Of course I will! Follow me," at that she led Lothíriel to the Houses of Healing and began teaching her the basics of healing.

Over the next three weeks, Lothíriel and Mîrwen became fast friends. As did Pippin and Shia and a little boy named Bergil, he was Beregond's son. The three would walk around the city talking to each other or talking to people. Lothíriel had been taught only the basic healing skills, Mîrwen did not want to go any further, she did not like advanced healing so much herself.

One day, it was tense day. Lothíriel and Mîrwen sat in the courtyard of Minas Tirith. Mîrwen had tied her hair back in a braid and wore a lovely dark green gown with wide open sleeves and a train that trailed silently behind her. Thick golden embroidery was around her oval neckline and hips. The slightest hint of a bump showing she was pregnant appeared (making Shia very happy). Lothíriel had worn a deep grey gown with white embroidery of stars and wind across the square neckline. The sleeves were tight and long and there was a white cloak lined with small pearls to match it. Suddenly, the gates opened and men poured in, Gandalf and Pippin in the center. The ladies stood, Bergil and Shia running over.

"They have come from Osgiliath," Bergil informed the women. "They were trying to defend it one last time before the battle."

Mîrwen furrowed her brow and looked down at the brunette boy. "What battle? Bergil?"

Bergil turned his green eyes to her. "The battle of Minas Tirith. You did not think we would remain untouched, did you?"

In truth, Mîrwen wasn't ready for battle. She had gone through Minas Helms Deep and was still wearing off the shock of those events. But to do it all over again.

Gandalf and the Prince Faramir came together. "They are coming, Mithrandir. They will be here on the morrow. We must see to the defenses. Who has come?"

"Men from Dol Amroth, of Linhir, Pelegir and Anfalas. We await king Théoden. Faramir, this will be a terrible battle!" Gandalf replied. Faramir nodded in agreement before riding away. Gandalf looked to Mîrwen and her friends. "Not to worry. Things are under control."

"Do not shield me like a little girl, Gandalf." Mîrwen firmly stated. "Tell me what is happening. Now!" she stamped her foot and placed her hands on her hips.

"Faramir says that Sauron's army will be here tomorrow. They won't. They'll be here rather soon."

"How soon?" asked Lothíriel.

"Within two hours' time."

Chapter 14: Preparations and a terrible battle

Mîrwen hurried around the Houses, ordering women to ready rooms and set up beds within the courtyards and hallways. Lothíriel and Shia had gone to find citizens with healing experience to come and help in the houses. Many of the civilians had gone to the southern and western cities of Anfalas and Dol Amroth. But hundreds of thousands remained, a fraction knowing how to heal.

Mîrwen had undone her hair to let it fall loose. She tied her bangs around her head to meet to meet in the back to form a ponytail that hung with her loose hair. She felt her braid was pulling on her scalp (she _did_ have the beginning of a headache).

The Houses of Healing were crowded with much clamor and orders. One of the ladies of Lossarnach, Laila, had as much experience as Janara and Mîrwen so, she was helping Mîrwen order people to do things. Mîrwen had constantly been looking at the clock. A half an hour had passed. She was growing anxious. She looked several times to the entrance of the houses to see soldiers hurry up and down them or citizens scurry to get home or see the armies of Sauron move from Osgiliath.

Bergil had been left in her care. He sat within her old office, playing with his toy soldiers and orcs. The boy was only seven and he was so intelligent. Mîrwen had grown to respect and like his young father a great deal. Often, she and Beregond would talk for hours at a time. Beregond was only twenty-four as Éowyn was and he had raised Bergil by himself with the help of his sister-in-law. His wife, Alana, died when Bergil was born. So, Bergil never really had a mother.

Another half an hour. Mîrwen grew extremely worried as to where Lothíriel and Shia were. There was an hour left. She should look for them. She went to Laila. "You are in charge. I am going to look for Shia and Lothíriel."

Laila nodded and Mîrwen went to the long porch of the houses. She walked down the steps gracefully, her skirts in hand. Upon reaching the bottom, she let them fall elegantly to the ground and walked across the road to the stables. She had gotten her original mare, Nenya back. Oh! How the horse was happy to see her mistress after months!

She mounted the sturdy horse and trotted along the streets of Minas Tirith until she came across Beregond, leading a group of soldiers up the road towards the wall. "Beregond! Have you seen Shia and Lothíriel?" she called.

Beregond pointed to the library. "In there!" he continued on his way.

Mîrwen dismounted and tied Nenya to the fence outside the library and walked in to collide with Lothíriel, Shia and a large group of people. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?" Mîrwen demanded, stamping her foot.

"Getting people. We were just coming back. Eighty-seven people! Would you believe it?" Shia said.

Mîrwen sighed. "Alright. Well, hurry! We need more people!" at that, she turned, mounted Nenya, and rode back to the Houses.

Citizens crowded on walls. Soldiers stood firm yet within their heads, they were terrified. A great host of orcs and beasts of Mordor stood before the White City. Mîrwen stood in a second level tower with a few other people, looking over Pelennor. She looked from the hollow arched window at the hundreds of thousands of orcs and beasts of Sauron. She was scared, she would admit. Scared she would not live. Scared Minas Tirith would fall.

Enemy catapults fired small things over the first wall. She could not make out what they were but she knew they had to be something evil. Suddenly, a crash and screams rung out. Mîrwen's head jerked to a tower on the first level as it crumbled on one side and people fled before the scene. Other boulders from the enemy flew into the city. Mîrwen looked forward but soon, moved back as a boulder headed straight for her tower. She stumbled before gaining her feet and moving from the crumbling tower.

She hurried into the road as bits of towers above fell. She picked up her skirts and looked up to see the sixth level had a few towers hit. She hurried up the road and could see catapults from Minas Tirith fire back at the enemy, using rumble and other heavy items.

She met a healer named Anwyn at the sixth level gate. "Anwyn, what are you doing?" she asked, worriedly.

"We've been looking for you!" Anwyn cried. "We thought you got caught in fighting! Hurry! We must get back!" Anwyn took Mîrwen's hands and they ran back to the Houses.

Lothíriel met Mîrwen at the doors of the Houses. "Where is Bergil?" Mîrwen asked.

"In your office still." Lothíriel replied.

"And Shia?" Mîrwen asked, beginning for the pillared halls. No one answered. She turned. "Where is Shia?" Mîrwen asked, taking a step forward.

Lothíriel looked to the ground. "Well, we were so worried. She most of all. She went out to look for you. I don't know where she is. In one of the first three levels maybe."

Mîrwen didn't even speak. She hurried into the streets and walked back to the first level. She searched for hours until night came. Flaming boulders were hurled over the walls by the enemy and destroyed by buildings on all levels.

A sound that chilled Mîrwen to her bone came then. It was the main gate. It was being hit by a battering ram. And there was only one battering ram large enough to break the gate. It was _Grond_ , the battering ram that stood so high, a tower could sit underneath it.

It hit three times and on the third, the gates burst open and the army of Sauron piled into Minas Tirith. Citizens fled homes and soon, streets were crowded. Mîrwen moved into one shop, panting deeply. Battle sounded all around her as did screams. She looked to her left and saw Shia. She was cowered in a corner. "Shia!" Mîrwen exclaimed, pulling the girl to her feet. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Come on!"

They went into the crazed streets to see soldiers of both sides fighting each other and people screaming and running for the next level of the city. Faramir, Gandalf and Imrahil sat upon their horses fighting in the midst of the battle. Most of the cavalry had been killed and the infantry was trying their hardest.

Mîrwen and Shia helped get the citizens to the second level and turned when they heard the sounds of crashing and yells. The infantry was retreating! Mîrwen looked to Shia. "Go to the Houses! Tell Laila to prepare for patients! Hurry!" she shoved Shia forward.

Mîrwen ran to the men of Gondor and looped the arm of a man leaning on his spear for support around her shoulders. She helped him to the gates of the second level. He had a piece of cloth wrapped around his head and it had a dark stain of blood on it. She saw a soldier helping men into a wagon and set the man inside it. "Get them to the Houses of Healing! And make haste!" the driver took off.

Mîrwen helped more men through the gate and as they army reached its end, the army of Sauron reached the beginning. A troll fully armored was trying to hit the men of Gondor as orcs trailed behind it. "Milady!" a deep voice yelled. She turned to see Lord Imrahil. "You should not be down here! What are you doing?"

"Helping get men to safety, milord. Have you seen Gandalf and Faramir?" she asked, looking up.

Imrahil nodded quickly. "They have gotten through. Take my hand, milady. I will get you to safety!" Mîrwen took Imrahil's massive hand and he swung her onto the back of her horse. The crashing sounds of battle filled her ears and men screaming as they died echoed in the air.

As soon as every Gondorian was through the second level gate, they were shut and barricaded. Imrahil let Mîrwen off his horse once near the center of the level. "I must go and help regroup the men. Get somewhere safe, milady. I will see you-" he was cut off by a crashing sound. They both turned to see the second level gate had been breached already! It was not as strong as the others though for it was built in a time of weakness and plague. "Hurry!" Imrahil yelled to Mîrwen as he galloped away to fight.

Mîrwen ran up the road and soon was caught with hundreds of fleeing citizens. But battle caught up with them. Mîrwen was terrified, never had she experienced something like this. She made it through all the gates until she came to the House of Healing. Men were everywhere. She went from man to man, giving them what they needed or healing them or stitching a wound. Dawn crept by without her noticing. She was tired, hungry and sick of war. What was happening with the battle, she did not know. At least she wasn't dirty. She had taken to large strips of leather and tied her flowing sleeves to her shoulder so they would not get caught in blood.

She was in room with a young man who had a nasty burn from his shoulder to his knee when, a horn sounded out. She went to the window and saw on Pelennor, a line of horsemen was on the horizon! It was Rohan! She smiled and turned back to her work. Perhaps, they would be saved

Chapter 15: The Aftermath…

Mîrwen did not know what happened on the field of Pelennor nor did she want to. But who was brought to her after the battle, was unbelievable. It was Éowyn, Merry and...No. It couldn't be. It was Janara! Legolas carried the small limp seventeen year old's body in through the Houses and laid her in a small sunny room. Éowyn was laid in a room next to hers and Merry, right after. All three wore Rohan armor and were bruised and cut. Mîrwen was not allowed to treat to Janara nor Éowyn, she was that hysterical. She treated to Merry however. His sword arm had been broken somehow. She cleaned him had him dressed in a white linen shirt and brown cotton trousers and placed his arm in a sling. The shutters of his room were opened and the sunlight beamed in.

After Mîrwen saw that all patients of the battle were seen to and made comfortable, she went out to the sixth level battlements. The battle had not reached much passed the third level. Though, the upper and lower levels were damaged by catapult fire. Bodies coated the streets, making them black and all assortments of colors. She let her sleeves fall to her hands yet again and she bowed her head. At least, Minas Tirith was safe and alive.

She was finally allowed to see Éowyn and Janara after three days. First, she went to Janara. The young lady lay up right in her bed, tawny hair down about her shoulders and face happy. Aragorn had treated to her and Éowyn, not telling Mîrwen what he did. _"It is a Dúnedain secret I will ne'er tell!"_ he proclaimed. But whatever he did, Janara was okay.

Shia sat on the end of the bed, her hair in a ponytail down her back. Janara smiled at Mîrwen. "I was wondering when you'd come! Shia's been nice company but, she talks. A _lot_!"

Shia rolled her eyes yet laughed. Mîrwen smiled and sat in a chair. "What were you doing out there and why?" she asked, firmly.

Janara sighed. "I knew It'd come up some way or how. So I'll tell you." She began her long tale. "We had mustered at Dunnharrow, an ancient Rohan military base camp. All the cities of Rohan had brought forth soldiers to ride to Minas Tirith. Six thousand total had come. Six thousand. I wanted to ride, just to get to Minas Tirith. Both Théoden and Aragorn refused my question. As you know, I am not afraid to use a sword and fight. That's when Éowyn and Merry came to me. She said, _'I know a way for you to get to Minas Tirith and for me and Merry to join the army. We ride with the army and join the fight!_

I said, _'Éowyn, your uncle told me to stay here. I can't have a king of men and an angry Mîrwen mad at me! You've not met her temper yet!'_ But, she convinced me and I was given a soldier's garb. I rode on one of the battle horses and fought. But, Théoden was killed by Witch-king of Angmar. Éowyn went to fight him. Her shield-arm was broken and she fell to the ground against the king's horse. I stepped between her and the Witch-king. He simply took a dagger and stabbed my shoulder. I remember, Éowyn killed him and Merry helped! I remember nothing after it."

Mîrwen's eyes were coated in tears as she learned Théoden was dead. She loved the man as a father and truly hated that he was dead. But this story Janara spoke, was like one of a fairy tale. She hugged her friend and looked at her, telling her what happened within the city. But the time came, to visit Éowyn.

Mîrwen left Shia and Janara alone and went to Éowyn's room. She sat, well and healthy, yet, solemn and sad. Her left arm was in a sling and her hair was down. "Mîrwen!" her face instantly lit up. Mîrwen gently hugged her friend and sat in yet another chair.

"How are you?" Mîrwen asked, looking at Éowyn's arm.

Éowyn shrugged. "Well enough! Did you hear what Janara, Merry and I did?" Mîrwen nodded, smiling. "You're not mad at me are you? I am sorry. Now that I think of it, I was foolish to tell Janara of my plan. I have been beating myself up for it!"

"Don't be!" Mîrwen said, taking her friends hand in her own. "For if I were _you_ , I would've done the same thing."

They talked for a good hour when a knock came to the door. Laila came in. "There is a soldier asking for you, Lady Mîrwen."

Mîrwen nodded and said her goodbyes to Éowyn. Laila led her to a room across the courtyard to another yet, sunny room. Inside, lay Beregond! His handsome face lit up at the sight of Mîrwen. Laila took her leave.

Mîrwen smiled as she hugged the soldier. "I am glad to see you are alright!" she sat on the edge of the bed. Beregond had a huge gash in his head. Mîrwen looked at him. "I helped you in here last night!" she exclaimed.

Beregond chuckled. "Yes, I wanted to thank you. Your healers work wonders!" he touched the wound with tender fingers.

Mîrwen chuckled. "Thank you. I try to teach them as much as I can. Does Bergil know you're in here? I said to make sure he was told where you were afterwards or that you were found!"

Beregond calmed her. "They said he had fallen asleep. Let him go. I'll see him when he wakes. Mîrwen, thank you. You've saved me and you've saved Bergil. I do not know how I can repay you."

"You need not repay me," Mîrwen said, laying a hand over his own. "I did what should've been done. I was doing my job."

Beregond smiled and soon, he fell asleep. Mîrwen left his room quietly and went into the hall only to bump into Gandalf. She curtsied. "Mithrandir. I am glad to see you alive and well."

Gandalf lifted her chin. "You need not bow to me. You, my dear lady, you have saved a number of lives beyond reckoning."

Mîrwen smiled. "I think what I have done does not match what you did. You took charge of an army that was not your own and saved Minas Tirith. That, my friend, is something beyond reckoning."

Gandalf smiled as he held his staff with both hands. "Never giving _yourself_ credit. At least there are people who have kind hearts in this world. My lady," he bowed his head and left.

Almost instantly after Gandalf left, Mîrwen was taken into someone's arms and pulled off her feet in a hug. "Éomer!" Mîrwen cried, wrapping her arms around the Rohan man's neck. Tears of joy flooded from her eyes. Éomer sat her down and she looked up at him. "Thank the gods you're alive! I heard about your uncle. Éomer, I'm so sorry."

Éomer nodded. "Yes, he has passed. But with that, your child is left the seat of Rohan." Mîrwen placed her hands over the bump so small, it was barely noticeable.

"Éomer, actually, I told your uncle at Helms Deep, Me and my child will have nothing to do with sitting on the throne. It is you who are now king!"

Éomer thought for a moment then nodded. "So be it. I'm glad you're okay Mîrwen!" he pulled her into an embrace again. They pulled and he left when Gandalf, Aragorn and his friends left for the citadel.

Mîrwen walked down the calming halls and checked on people. There were citizens and soldiers. Many were asleep and a spare few were dead. The dead had been covered with the linen blanket given to each patient. Mîrwen came to a bed at the end of the second hall to see a young woman lying on it. She was asleep and there were bandages over her collarbone area and she had a burn down her face. Mîrwen began thinking what the burn was from as she covered the girl with the blanket.

She moved on until she came to the room Théodred slept in when he came to Minas Tirith. She opened the door to see it still intact. She shut the door and sat on the bed. Gods, she missed him so much. She wished he was there to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But he wasn't. She lay down on the bed and was soon lost in sweet oblivion.

When she woke, it was dark and there was clamor outside. She got up and opened the door to see Gandalf carrying a dark-haired hobbit and Aragorn carrying a blonde one. They were both very dirty and skinny. "In here!" Mîrwen yelled. The hobbits were laid on Théodred's bed and Aragorn said he'd care for them. Outside the door, Mîrwen looked to Gandalf. "Who are they?"

"Two hobbits named Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. They destroyed the One Ring." Gandalf replied. Mîrwen gasped. Those two? But they were so small. Gandalf was soon gone and Mîrwen was joined by Lothíriel.

"Did you hear what happened?" Lothíriel asked. Mîrwen shook her head. "It's over! The war is over! The army regrouped and marched to Mordor where the defeated Sauron! Mîrwen, we're safe!" she hugged her friend and Mîrwen felt a surge of relief go through her. They were safe. The war was over. Now what?

Chapter 16: The coronation of Aragorn Elessar

 _(Minas Tirith, two months later)_

"We are going to be late!" Nauriel shouted from the doorway, light brown hair fluttering at her own hips. Her mother, Morwen, hurried from the dining room, her crimson satin gown sifting around her legs. "Mîrwen! Hurry up!"

Mîrwen came from her room looking beautiful. She wore the gown like the one she wore when Minas Tirith was attacked. Only, this one was deep blue and had silver embroidery around her hips and didn't fit her torso as tightly as her old gowns did, seeing as her belly had grown a noticeable amount. Her hair was left down and brushed to be so soft. Her face seemed to glow. "Gods, Nauriel. We live in the city now! You needn't act like we'll never hear of his coronation!"

"Well, I want to _see_ it! Now, come on!" Nauriel took her sister's hand and her family went to the seventh level.

Mîrwen gasped as the winged crown was placed upon Aragorn's head by Gandalf. "Now pass the days of the king!" Gandalf said. "May they be blessed," he said with a wink.

Aragorn rose and turned, his long cloak spiraling about him and his royal armor gleaming in the sunlight. Aragorn spoke. "This day does not belong to one man. But to all. Let us rebuild a world of peace and plenty!"

A great cheer rose up from the crowd and as Aragorn walked down the aisle, all bowed to him. Éowyn and Faramir stood, hand in hand Next to them, was Éomer and Lothíriel. The new king smiled and bowed his head as did his queen.

Aragorn came to Legolas who was wearing all white. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. They did not speak but, Legolas looked to his left a little and Aragorn looked passed him. Coming forward from behind a banner was a maiden so beautiful, no one could compare. Her hair was midnight black and fell just below her rear. A dangling silver circlet was atop her head and she wore a lovely pale-green gown. Aragorn pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was Arwen, his love. His life. And she would be his queen.

Another cheer rose from the crowd. Aragorn and Arwen came last to the Hobbits and Mîrwen. All five bowed to them. "My friends," Aragorn said. "You bow to know one."

At that, he and Arwen took a knee. The whole city followed in pursuit. Mîrwen looked around at her kinsmen and women. As the crowd rose, she smiled. She placed a hand over her stomach. She found something in this world she loved a lot. She found family.

A great feast was held afterwards for the hobbits, Aragorn and Mîrwen. Mîrwen sat at a table most of the time, talking with Éowyn. Faramir and Éowyn were to wed soon as were Éomer and Lothíriel. Janara would even be wed to Legolas! Mîrwen was happy for her friends yet, at the same time, felt sad. They all had someone to love and she had the only thing left of her lover, her child. She wanted someone who would love her as a wife or a lover of something other than a mother or a sister of a friend.

Éowyn went away to dance with Faramir and Mîrwen was left alone. But someone came and sat next to her. It was Beregond. He smiled at her. "Mîrwen daughter of Morwen, I have known you for a month and two weeks and I have been meaning to ask you something."

Mîrwen looked oddly at him. "What?"

"Papa!" Bergil came and climbed upon his father's lap.

Beregond looked back to Mîrwen. " _We'd_ like to ask you something. Will you join our family?" he had a look in his eyes that Mîrwen only ever saw in Théodred's.

"Are you asking me to-?" Mîrwen began.

"Yes. I am asking you, to marry me." Beregond finished for her.

Mîrwen's chest seemed to scream for this man and his son. These two people who she loved so dearly and would love for all her life. "Beregond. Yes. Yes! I'll marry you!"

Beregond smiled and walked around the table to kiss Mîrwen. Bergil wrinkled his nose. "Ew! Hello? I'm still here!" The two adults pulled apart and chuckled at him. Bergil looked at Mîrwen. "Does this make you my mummy now?"

Mîrwen knelt in front of him. "I will be anything, you want to be."

Bergil put a finger to his lips. "Hm. I think, I want you to be my mummy!" he threw his arms around her neck. Mîrwen wrapped her arms around his small body and smiled. She had love in her life once again.

Chapter 17: A flame that has never died

 _(Three weeks later)_

Mîrwen stepped into the pale-gold gown. It had long open sleeves and a loose skirt that trailed behind her. The neckline was square and the torso was fitted so it did not press against her torso very tightly (her stomach had grown a considerable amount in the past few months).

She turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been put in the fashion those of Rohan wore theirs. Éowyn allowed Mîrwen to wear her necklace and gold and sapphire earrings. "I feel like am Mumakil!" she said, eyeing her belly.

"You look fine!" said her mother. "Now come!"

She was ready, the gates of the seventh level were opened and Mîrwen started down the aisle. Many people stood either side of her. Coming to the steps of the citadel, she saw Aragorn at the top. Janara, Shia and Éowyn stood on the left waiting for Mîrwen. Legolas, Gimli and Beregond's friend, Iorlas, were on the right behind Beregond. He stood there, in a black velvet tunic with the white tree of Gondor upon his breast. He had a deep blue cloak on and his hands were clasped in front of him. His golden-brown hair was set about his shoulders and his green eyes glittered with love.

Mîrwen came to them, and took Beregond's hands in her own. Aragorn began the service. "My people, we are here today to witness the joining of two people deeply in love. Beregond of Minas Tirith and Mîrwen of Lossarnach. They have decided to live together in peace and happiness until they both shall perish. Now, Beregond. Will you stand by Mîrwen's side? No matter what may come? Will you love her, to all ends of the earth? Until you both shall perish?'

Beregond smiled at Mîrwen. "I will."

"And Mîrwen. Will you stand by Beregond's side? Will you love him to all ends of the earth? Until you both perish?"

"I will," she replied, smiling.

"The rings, please." Aragorn said.

Shia gave Mîrwen her ring and Legolas handed Beregond his. Mîrwen slipped the thick gold band onto Beregond's left index finger and he did the same with a rose-gold band made to look wrought of twigs. "You are now officially, husband and wife! Beregond," Aragorn dipped his head and smiled.

They met in a passionate embrace that held for a long time. "Hurry up so we can cheer for ye!" a voice Mîrwen recognized as the elderly library owner, Iwar. The crowd chuckled and cheered when the newlyweds pulled apart.

The party afterwards was the most fun Mîrwen ever had. She danced a little but talked with the guests most the time. She and Beregond came to Arwen and Aragorn. She curtsied to Arwen while Aragorn and Beregond spoke. "My lady," she said.

Arwen's grey eyes flickered with happiness. "Congratulations, dear one. I am happy for you. You show such kindness to Bergil and I can tell, he loves you so. You will be a good mother."

Mîrwen smiled. "Thank you, my lady. I hope you and Lord Aragorn are happy. I heard about your father's sailing to Valinor. I am so sorry."

"It is alright. I knew this would happen. But, I chose Aragorn rather than my elven life as my father wanted. He knew why. My father fostered Aragorn in his youth. And when I said I wanted to wed him, he acce

Aragorn came to her. "Mîrwen," he gave her a tight hug. "I am so happy for you!" he said, pulling away. "You will be happy with Beregond. He is a good man and a loving father. He is excited for your unborn child. He told me, he will treat them as his own."

Mîrwen looked over Beregond, who was laughing with some other guards. "He will be an extraordinary husband." She thought of Théodred as her hand went above her womb.

Aragorn could tell what she was thinking of. "Mîrwen," she looked at him. "You _do_ love Beregond. Do you not?"

Mîrwen nodded. "I do. It's just. I still love Théodred with all my heart. But, I will love Beregond as I loved Théodred." She paused for a moment and looked at her belly, then looked back at Aragorn. "Théodred is a flame that has never died in my heart."

Author's Note

I would just like to say, all this is based off of both, movie and books. I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. My imagination isn't like his!

I tweaked some things, to make them fit with my story or to make it interesting. Like the amount of time between one battle and another, I tweaked them to fit with my story.

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
